His Beauty and Her Beast
by kimmibers
Summary: A new SasuHina story based loosely on the Disney movie 'Beauty and the Beast'. While still keeping in the 'Naruto Universe'. I will not be completely copying the movie also, I'll be adding my own twists to the plot so it won't be completely predicable!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! So I've decided after watching Beauty and the Beast this weekend with my little girl that I loved the idea of turning that story into a SasuHina Fic! So here's the first chapter! I hope you like the concept and I don't totally ruin a Disney movie for anyone cos I loved this movie growing up!**

 **Quick thing before you start reading! (In case you haven't read the synopsis?!) I'm going to be copying the actual 'Beauty and the beast' movie, I will be keeping this story in the 'Naruto Universe' and be adding my own twists to the plot so it won't be to predictable! So I hope you it! Pls review and follow the new story if you like it!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 1**

"Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her haggered appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologise, but it was too late; for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. For shamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window in to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken; if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

Hinata looked down at her little sister snuggled into her blankets, already sleeping peacefully and closed the story book. Kissing Hanabi's forehead Hinata walked out the bedroom as silent as she could.

Going to her own bedroom now Hinata sat on her window seat and looked at the village of Konoha in front of her. The village was so peaceful at this time of night, the glow from the lamp posts looked more like fireflies. The autumn wind blowing the red and yellowing leaves off the trees, it was a beautiful village now in time of peace. Hinata rested her head on the window and thought of all that she had accomplished since the war.

It had been 3 years since Hinata and her classmates had returned from the war. Apart from one. A silent tear slid down her cheeks thinking of her beloved cousin, who had died protecting her. She missed him even now, missed his advice, his voice, his protectiveness of her, how she knew he would have her back in every situation. But now he was gone from her sight, but not from her heart she reminded herself. Hinata had been consumed in her grief upon her return from the battlefield that even when Naruto started dating other girls she had felt hurt, but it was nothing compared to her hurt of loosing Neji, even now it was nothing in comparison.

So Hinata had all but let go of that love she'd had for Naruto. She had showed him time and time again how much she cared and each time Naruto would turn away, she understood he had other priorities; getting Sasuke back and a war to name but a couple but since the end of the war he had shown her no signs that he returned her feelings. And after Neji, Hinata didn't think she could ever love someone again, the pain of loosing that someone was far too much for her to bare.

So here she was in her 19th year, still a ninja for the village. Reading stories to her younger sister, although Hanabi was probably too old for bedtime stories now, the two sisters both still loved to have that connection between them. For Hinata it was to have a connection with someone from her family. For Hanabi her older sister was like a mother to her, their mother had died not long after Hanabi's birth and Hinata had piratically raised her when their father hadn't. She had read her bedtimes stories each night, soothed away any nightmares, held her when she'd hurt herself and cared for her, she'd scolded her in a way only a mother can. But she was also been the voice of reason when Hanabi knew she had done wrong, Hinata was the one who would give her unconditional love. It didn't matter if she wasn't strong or couldn't hit her opponent, each time Hanabi was beaten down Hinata was there to pick her up again and to be the only person who was confident in her to get back up and try again. Hanabi only wished she could have done the same for Hinata.

* * *

The next morning after Hinata had fallen asleep at the window, again, she decided to go for a walk into the village. Picking up the book she had read to Hanabi last night, Hinata made her way to the library at the centre of the village. She received many looks off passers by, she knew what they thought of her. They thought she was strange, with her pale and pupil less eyes that were the trademark of her clan. As a child she had been bullied because them, they called her a monster something that Hinata as a sensitive child took to heart. Not only did they think she was strange because of her eyes they thought her odd now because since her return from the war she had become distant, preferred to keep to herself and at home unless she was called on a mission and even then they were solo missions.

Her friends from the rookie 9 had tried their hardest to talk to her but Hinata had closed off her heart now, she'd rather be alone...sometimes. And in those times of absolute loneliness Hinata lost herself in a book. Stories coming to life with her imagination as per their words, she could imagine being anywhere, imagine a new life for herself one where she was happy and going on an adventure. She'd read so many books, even in to the high hundreds, so much so she had nearly read every book in the library, their were ones she loved so much she'd read them twice.

Hinata walked up the main village street watching the people go about their dairy business, seeing baker placing his freshly made loafs in the window ready to sell, seeing them gave Hinata an idea so went in to the shop to buy herself her favourite pastry's and a treat for Hanabi too.

"Arh good morning Hinata." The old baker bower to her. In their village everyone tended to know everyone's name and their business so it came as no surprise the baker used her name. "Where are you off to on this fine morning?"

"The library, I just finished this wonderful story about-"

"That's nice, Marie the baguettes, hurry up!" He shouted through the back door of the shop, "What can I get you?" Hinata smiled politely and looked down, how silly of her to think the baker would really be interested. Hinata sighed to herself, I guess closing yourself off to people meant that they really didn't care about you. Hinata pointed to the cinnamon bun and a iced bun for Hanabi and quickly paid.

Walking out the shop Hinata placed her goods in her backpack and carried on walking. As she drew nearer to the library the crowds began to gather she could hear the villagers buying their wares or greeting one another. This was when she felt the pang of loneliness but she dispelled that feeling as she walked in to her safe heaven of the library.

"Arh Hinata." The librarian greeted her happily.

"Good morning." Hinata smiled, and handed him the book "I've come to return a book I've borrowed. Have you got anything new?" She asked excitedly.

"Not since yesterday." He chucked at her, "How about this one?" He picked up a book at the side of him and showed her the title. "It's a love story and-"

"I don't think that's for me." Hinata gave the man an apologetic smile.

"Oh yes. You don't read love stories." He looked at her carefully as if trying to analyse her, "Some of the best stories ever written are love stories, you know?" He told her gently.

Hinata and the librarian had this discussion every time of course, and each time she would smile, nod and pick a book about grand adventures and a fairy tail book for Hanabi, the only time she'd read love stories were to Hanabi.

"I know a book that's right up your alley." The librarian smiled and gestured to follow him along one of the rows of books, "It's one of the best revenge stories ever written."

"Revenge?" Hinata asked.

"Mmmm. Not too violent or anything. I think you'd enjoy it, don't know why I never thought of it before." He paused at a certain section and looked along the books searching for a certain one. "Here it is." He pulled out the book and handed it over to Hinata. "Try it, for little old me?" He encouraged.

Hinata nodded her head and chose another book to read to Hanabi.

"That one? But you've read it twice." He chuckled as he stamped the first book indicating when she'd need to return it.

"Oh I know but it's Hanabi's favourite; far off places, daring sword fights, a magic spell a prince in disguise." The librarian smiled again at Hinata as she reeled off all the details of the books story, he knew then that Hinata was the one who secretly loved the story.

"If she likes it all that much it's hers."

"But Sir?-" Hinata's cheeks coloured.

"I insist!" He placed the book in her hands gently.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Hinata touched the book cover tenderly.

"Miss Hyuga, the Hokage wishes to see you." Hinata turned on the spot to the Anbu messenger and nodded her head in response and told him she'd be right there.

"Duty calls." Hinata smiled back again at the librarian an placed the Count of Monte Cristo in her backpack, careful not to squash the pastry's from the bakery.

Now walking towards the Hokage tower she read the other book as she went. She knew the village like the back of her hand, knew all the short cuts but she strolled without a care in the world wanting to loose herself in her book. She knew she probably should of picked up the pace and gone to the Hokage tower as quickly as possible, they wouldn't call her in for nothing, but she couldn't help it. The itch to read the book took over everything for her.

She hadn't told the librarian, but this book was actually her favourite and not Hanabi's. A love story even though it was, she knew somewhere deep down she longed to fall in love like so many of the princesses did in their fairy tails but she kept it a secret. She had proclaimed her love to Naruto and showed it countless times but nothing had come of that, so she didn't see what was the point in showing someone you loved them romantically anymore; and that's why if ever the time would come that she did fall in love again she would bury it, hide it even. She didn't want to feel embarrassed again or for her friends to feel sorry for her. She smiled to herself as she read her favourite part, where the female character met prince charming without even knowing he was a prince, in fact she wouldn't find out till chapter 3 and she only knew that because she'd read this book time and time again.

Now Hinata was engrossed in her book she didn't notice how the streets were more full of people. One in particular had his eyes on Hinata, he went by the name of Toneri. He believed himself to be in love with Hinata Hyuga, he's 'fallen' on her by her looks alone. The town's people had claimed her to be odd, but to him she was as beautiful as he was, a fact which he knew to be true. As per the fact he had many fan girls who wanted him, told him he was handsome and was the best huntsman in their village. Yes, he was the best there was no doubt about it and in his arrogance he believed he deserved the best looking wife, even if she was odd he could change her! Make her into his wife and raising their 6 strong lads, all like himself. He would provide everything for their family while Hinata stayed at home and fed them.

"She's the one Momoshiki, the lucky woman I'm going to marry." Toneri pointed towards Hinata.

"But her? She's the Byakugan princess, Hiashi Hyuga's daughter-"

"The most beautiful girl in town." Toneri interrupted him.

"I know but-"

"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best." Toneri grabbed hold of his hunting partner roughly.

"B-But of course...Well you do..But-"

"Right from the moment that I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. In this God forsaken town there's only she, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hinata."

Toneri began to try and make his way through the crowds, pushing people past in his way. His destination? Hinata. Momoshiki grumbled to himself and tried to follow after Toneri. He couldn't understand the attraction Toneri had with her, he could have any girl in town and he wanted the strange one? The one who didn't fit in at all, as the villagers put it, it was a pity and a sin she doesn't quite fit in. Love was weird!

Toneri in his haste to want to talk to Hinata climbed up to the roof tops, now there was no villagers to get in his way he ran along and jumped from roof to roof and jumped back down at the end of the street.

"Hello Hinata." He gave his most brilliant smile, he heard her greet him in reply but saw she took no notice of him with her head still in her book. Moving towards her he snatched the book from her hands and began to flick through the pages.

"Toneri, can I have my book please?" She tried to take it back off him, but with him being taller than her he easily kept it out of her reach.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." He teased.

"Well some people like use their imagination." Hinata folded her arms over her chest, realising that trying to grab the book back of him was futile.

"Hinata," He threw the book behind him on to the ground, "It's about time you get your head out of these books and start paying attention to more important things, like me." He smiled down at her again. He grew frustrated though when he saw she looked right past him and to the book on the floor. "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas and thinking-"

"Toneri, you are positively primeval." She frowned and picked up her book.

"Why, thank you Hinata." Having taken what she said as a compliment he tried to pull her in to his arms. However Hinata didn't mean it as a compliment and quickly manoeuvred herself away from his reach.

"Why don't me and you go for a walk?"

"I'm sorry Toneri I can't I have to get to the Hokage tower." Hinata bowed to him respectfully and ran away from him.

"So how'd it go?" Momoshiki asked, knowing it didn't go well at all, he hoped this would put an end to Toneri's obsession with the Hyuga.

"Just watch Momoshiki, I will marry Hinata if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage desk, her back straight and awaiting her new mission. Hokage Kakashi sat at his desk and looked through the paperwork around him trying to find the file he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He pulled out the file, knocking others to the ground. "Now Hinata I've called you here today for a mission only you can...aid with." Hinata nodded her head, "It's a rather...unconventional mission." He explained, "You see, Sasuke Uchiha is returning to the village from his travels tomorrow. Now he is the only living Uchiha being the clan head has fallen to him. What he doesn't realise is the position he has inherited comes with specific rules. To be able to officially become the clan head he will need at least 5 alliances from other clans in the village. So he will need to form those alliances with the village, our clans such as your own and others as strong that are not in our village. Forming alliances comes with it diplomacy, something I'm afraid Sasuke is lacking. However, I believe with your help; an old classmate, someone who has been trained as an heiress since birth, he could succeed."

"My mission is to train Sasuke to be...diplomatic?" Hinata questioned.

"Sounds easy, however it is not. I was trying to think of a way to secure those alliances, something that could show the other clans that although the Uchiha may be lacking in number, for now, they will be a great ally for them also. An occasion where Sasuke could shine and show off the wealth of the Uchiha. I think a ball would be that occasion and with your help it would be a definite success."

"I-I see."

"This is no S-rank mission I know, but this mission is of vital importance, one I'm afraid only you are well enough equip to assist in."

"I understand." Hinata played with the hem on the bottom of her jacket, trying to think of anyone else who could take her place. But she knew the Hokage was right, she had organised balls at the Hyuga mansion many times, had been taught from a young age the decorum one needed to be an heiress. There were others in the rookie 9 that were to become the head of their clans but none as prestigious as the Hyuga.

"A word of warning though, Sasuke can be rather...cold, has a fowl temper but once he trusts you I'm sure all will be fine." Hinata tried to smile as the Hokage's advice. She had heard and seen how Sasuke treated his team mates she knew how cold he could be, especially to Sakura. But if this was to help her village she would have to find a way to over come all that.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. Given that Sasuke will be turning 21 in July we would need this completed by then. I know that seems quite far away now, but taking into account how Sasuke is we need all the time we can get. So I ask if would like you stay in the Uchiha mansion with him, Sasuke will...come around to the idea and I've spoken to your father and given the circumstances he has given his consent."

"Then I shall pack my bags tonight and be ready for Sasuke's return tomorrow." Hinata bowed. Kakashi gave her the cue to leave not long after that.

9 months she had to work and live with Sasuke Uchiha, she figured out. She tried not to doubt herself, the Hokage trusted her with this mission and she would not fail him! Thinking of all the night's she'd miss reading stories to Hanabi brought a sadness over her heart, she told herself though that at least this mission was in their village, it's not like she wouldn't be able to see Hanabi for the whole 9 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews so far! I've taken into account everything said. To the guest reader who told me Toneri is out of character, first of all thank you for the feed back and secondly I know he's out of character in the first chapter but I'm trying to merge Disney Gaston with his character but I will try on work on it for future chapters :) Pls in the future will you write a nickname or something I can call you? It's just I get a few guest reviews and it would be nice to single them out. Especially as most 'guest reviews' are ones telling me to kill myself!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a slow burner but I didn't want to rush their relationship. Oh and at the end I imagine Hinata playing the prologue to Beauty and Beast cos I love that music! Pls leave a review I do like to hear your thoughts and feedback!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 2**

Looking at her suitcase opened and now full on her bed Hinata went through her list of packing essentials in her head. Pj's? Packed, Everyday clothes? Got, Underwear? Yes packed, shoes, bathroom bits, hair brush...Got, got and...got. So what was she missing?

"Nee-San?" Hinata turned from her suitcase and opened her bedroom to Hanabi. Hinata tried not to look worried, usually her little sister came bounding in to her room without even knocking. Hanabi took in the large suitcase and all it's contents, "Would you like any help packing?"

"Oh no." Hinata gave her a playful smile, "The last time you offered to 'help' you swapped all my clothes for highly inappropriate ones."

"Well you were on a mission with Naruto, I thought he should see how great you look with a little more fashion-"

"Hanabi, I love you and I know you were trying to do me a kindness, but never again." Hinata smiled as she began throwing in some more of her toiletries.

"Hmmm ok." Hanabi sat on the bed while watching her older sister packing more of her belongings. "Are you scared?"

"Ummm, not scared; anxious a little. Sasuke Uchiha can be-"

"A knob." Hanabi muttered.

"Unpredictable."

"Who am I going to talk to without you around?"

"Hanabi, you don't **need** me anymore, you have your own team now. Soon you'll be going on missions and I'm only in the Uchiha district you can come visit any time, I'm not a prisoner."

"I suppose." Hanabi folded her arms stubbornly. Hinata paused in her packing and crossed her room to sit by Hanabi. "What's really bothering you?" Hanabi gave her older sister a small smile and leaned against her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm going to miss you that's all."

"I'll miss you too, but...I'm not gone out the village. If you need me just send for me and I'll be right here ok." Hanabi nodded her head. She loved her elder sister more than anything in the world and she knew she was probably being a baby right now, but 9 months was a long time! Hinata though was right, she'll still be in the village at least and hopefully Hanabi and her new team would be going on their first mission outside of the village.

"Ok. Well I might need a helper to grab a few things then **only** if you promise to help me pack...suitable clothes."

"Yes! Ok One-San I won't let you down!" Hanabi began opening more draws in Hinata's room and within half an hour, Hanabi was having to sit on top of the case while Hinata tried to shut the zippier.

* * *

Sasuke stormed out of the Hokage tower in a foul mood with Naruto and Sakura running to catch up behind him. He couldn't believe it! Those good-for-nothing old council idiots could prevent him from being the official head of his clan! And after everything that he'd learned about from Itachi's life he knew if he didn't get the other clan head's on his side then the Uchiha clan would be none existent. No matter how many children he fathered, the Uchiha wouldn't be recognised as a clan to Konoha. Those Bastards!

"Sasuke! Wait up!" He heard Naruto shout and looking over his shoulder he could see them still trying to catch up to him. Kakashi had informed him he'd come up with a solution, a ball Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was he serious?! Of all the plans in the world! Sasuke could think of one right now, destroy the council members that wouldn't vote for him! No. He took a deep breath and slowed down his running for Naruto and Sakura to catch up. He couldn't go down that dark path again, he'd barely managed to get on the right path again with thanks to Naruto, and his 3 years of travelling trying to redeem himself would have been for nothing.

"It could be worse." Naruto shrugged his shoulder's after Sasuke had explained why he was he'd stormed out. Now they were back in the Uchiha mansion Sasuke tried to push the memories of his family away, they would not do him any good right now. He knew Naruto was just trying to offer a bright side to Kakashi's 'plan' and looked at his friend sceptically, "Well it could. At least this way you have a chance to prove yourself and it's not an out right No." Sasuke sighed and flopped himself into his father's chair, all the furniture was covered in faded white sheets protecting what lay underneath.

"Who did he say would be teaching you?" Sakura asked sitting herself on one of the covered sofa's next to Naruto.

"He didn't. I walked out out before he could finish."

"Sasuke, you really need to learn to control your temper."

"Do I?!" Sasuke turned on Naruto ready to punch him.

"You'll never be voted as clan head acting like this!" Naruto argued back.

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest stubbornly hating to admit that Naruto had a point. Hearing a soft knock at the door the trio looked at one another with Naruto and Sasuke still having their eye death match Sakura grumbled to herself.

"I'll get the door shall I?" She stormed across the room and into the hall way. Sasuke and Naruto remained in their seats and heard Sakura talking with a another female's voice joining her.

"They're just in here." They heard Sakura tell whoever was at the door.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled brightly as he saw her walk into the room after Sakura a suitcase trailing behind her.

"Oh. Hello Naruto." Sasuke raised one eyebrow at the Hyuga heiress, taking in her surprised expression to see Naruto. He noted she was nervous to see him but nothing that would suggest any deep affection for him, strange considering Sakura had told him the Hyuga heiress was in love with Naruto. Looking at the suitcase she stood on it's wheels behind her Sasuke's brow furrowed, why did he get the distinct impression he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asked bluntly looking from Hinata to her suitcase and back again.

"I-I." Hinata stammered and looked nervously at her suitcase to Sasuke. "I'm here to help you plan for the ball and teach you how to act as clan head."

"And that takes a full suitcase does it?"

"Sasuke." Naruto warned.

"I- I'm sorry I was under the impression the Hokage told you of the plan?" Hinata stood fiddling with the hem of her top and looking to the floor.

"I'm aware of the stupid plan." Sasuke stood up from the chair, "But that doesn't answer my question Hyuga!" He piratically spat out her last name causing Hinata to flinch back, "What does this shit plan have to do with **your** suitcase."

"I-I...I was told I would be staying here. I thought you would be aware-"

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Sasuke growled out each and every word.

"Sit down Sasuke before you give yourself a stroke!" Sakura intervened. "Tell us everything Kakshi told you Hinata please?" Sakura gave Hinata a smile of encouragement and sat herself on the sofa, beckoning for Hinata to join her.

Naruto sat down following Sakura's lead and Hinata sat herself down next to Sakura looking cautiously at Sasuke.

"For God sake Sasuke stop being a stubborn arse and sit!" Sakura barked at him. Sasuke didn't take kindly to being commanded like a dog but sensing Sakura's frustrations and not wanting them aimed at himself he chose to listen. Not that he sat down willingly mind, no he sat down with as much aggression making Hinata flinch once more.

"Ignore him." Sakura spoke softly to Hinata and lay a comforting hand on her arm.

"Well, I was only told of this...mission yesterday." Hinata spoke hesitantly searching for the right words carefully in her mind, "Hokage Kakshi informed me of the law, that to become clan head Sasuke would need a certain amount of votes and the backing of other clans within and outside the village. He advised that the mission would need to be complete before Sasuke's 21st birthday, although he never gave any clue as to why. But that leaves me with 9 months to...assist Sasuke with preparing him for his new role and what it will entail, and also helping to arrange the ball. Given the time scale Hokage Kakashi...Umm asked if I would stay here-"

"Kakashi has lost his mind if he thinks I'll go along with any of this. It wouldn't surprise me if the council made up the law to stop the Uchiha clan becoming a part of Konoha again."

"Actually it's been a law since Madara Uchiha suggested it from the beginnings of our village-"

"Oh really?" Sasuke sneered at Hinata, "And you know this for a fact do you?"

"Yes!"

"And I should believe you?"

"Unlike you Sasuke Uchiha I have been raised since birth for my station." Hinata sat up straight and looked Sasuke in the eye. He could almost believe her to be confident in what she was saying apart from the dead giveaway of her fiddling with the cuff of her jacket. "Since the age of 8 I've known every law, every clan head in our village and my duties. I am here willing to help you but if you'd rather be stubborn and do this on your own then so be it. But unlike you I know this plan is the only way for you to become your clan head, if you were to marry another you would have to take her name making the Uchiha none existent." Sasuke's face looked stunned for a moment and quickly looked away from the Hyuga to out of the dirty window.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke caved in after a considerable silence. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms." Sasuke stood up from the chair and roughly grabbed Hinata's suitcase handle. "Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Hinata stood up immediately and began to follow Sasuke through the large mansion. Most of the doors were closed so she couldn't tell what room was what. However judging by the sitting room they'd just come from the grand scale of the hallway alone she could tell that whatever was behind each door would be a spacious room and decorated immaculately. She noticed all the white sheets covering all the furnishing and the dirt and grime covering the windows probably inside and out. She made a mental note to herself that their first priority would be to get the Uchiha mansion clean that way they could tell if any repairs would need to be done. The Uchiha district also needed some work doing to it too, when she'd walked through the district not long ago she'd noticed how overgrown the gardens had become and huge stones from broken down archways that had crumbled over the years lay scattered in the road.

Walking up the staircase behind Sasuke still, they turned right and went down a long corridor.

"You can stay in here." Sasuke spoke sternly, as he opened up a plane door revealing a large bedroom. Hinata took her suitcase handle from him and took a step in to the room and took a quick look around.

"Thank you." Hinata spoke softly. "I-I was thinking maybe we should -"

"We'll talk more downstairs. I'll let you get settled."

"Oh? Ok." Sasuke began to close the door then quickly pushed it open again.

"Don't go in the west wing, it's forbidden."

"What's in the west-"

" **It's forbidden!"** Sasuke shouted, giving her no more explanation. Hinata bowed politely as Sasuke began to shut the door once more.

Hearing the door click shut Hinata slopped down on to the bed, her mind was in a muddle trying to process everything that had taken place downstairs. At least she'd accomplished her first task, she'd managed to convince Sasuke into taking part in the plan and did as Kakashi asked by getting him allow her to stay in the mansion.

Looking up at the canopy over her bed Hinata frowned at the cobwebs there, first thing was definitely cleaning this place up!

As afternoon turned to evening Sakura knocked on Hinata's room door and heard a cheery 'come in' from the inside. Walking in the room Sakura smiled at her shy friend.

"I thought you'd got lost." Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry to worry Sakura. I was just trying hanging my clothes up, but everything is covered in dust." Hinata ran a finger over a set of draws in her room and showed Sakura her finger.

"Sasuke hasn't been here since the night his family...Well since you know."

"I-I see." Hinata. "It must be hard for him, I couldn't even imagine..."

"We were just going to go get some dinner, would you like to join us? You can sit next to Naruto." Sakura beamed a smile at her hoping the prospect of sitting by Naruto might encourage her friend to come.

"Why-Why would I want to sit next to Naruto?" Sakura's jaw dropped open at Hinata's question.

"I thought, you know, since you love him and-"

"Oh...Oh no...Ummm my feelings for Naruto are purely platonic now." Hinata looked down at the lilac day dress in her hands. "I'm not really that hungry anyway, but I do need to walk in to town and buy a few things from the general store."

Sakura searched Hinata's face and saw her sad expression, she knew Hinata had changed since the war, they all did. But for her to not love Naruto was a major change, something that would take some getting use to.

"Would you like some help with anything?" Sakura offered. She wanted to help Hinata any way she could with this mission and what ever she was going through personally. "You know you can ask me anything right Hinata? For girl talk, or with the mission." Sakura assured her.

Hinata looked up and smiled, hoping it looked convincing.

"Thank you Sakura, but honestly I just wanted to buy a few things to clean this place up. You should go enjoy your meal with your team. It's great to see you three back together again."

After coming back from the shops Hinata found herself all alone in the Uchiha mansion. Taking the opportunity while she could she decided to at least try and know the layout of the ground floor. Coming from the front door the first door on her right lead in to the large sitting room she'd been in just this morning, an adjoining door lead in to a dinning room with a large wooden table that could sit 10 people at least comfortably. Walking around the room she picked up the two dinning room chairs that had been thrown on the floor and placed them around the table with the rest.

Leading from the dinning room in to the hallway again Hinata opened the door opposite her and looked at the very large kitchen, it was clearly a large family sized kitchen, the size of both the dinning room and sitting room put together. The cupboards were all cream with intricate handles to open them, the cream and brown speckled marble counter tops made the room look flawless apart from the layer of dust covering them. On the far right wall Hinata noticed the huge standing double oven with 8 burners on top, under each oven door was a draw one for proving bread and one with a few copper frying pans Hinata found out after opening them. The oven was situated under a grand archway, she assumed this would have been where a fire would have been until, maybe Sasuke's mother, redecorated and modernised the kitchen. The kitchen also had a large island in the middle, with more storage space underneath. The last thing in the kitchen she noticed was a smaller square table able to sit 6 people around it, she guessed this was where the Uchiha family would usually sit on a day to day basis rather than use the grand dinning room.

Walking out of the kitchen Hinata went further down the hall way the last two doors were on either side on the wide staircase, deciding to take the one on the left Hinata gently opened the door. Hinata couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. This room was would have been the grandest room she had ever seen, if it weren't in such disrepair. The height of the walls were at least as tall as three story house. There was a beautiful stained glass window of the Uchiha clan symbol with 9 eyes arching over the top of the fan each with a different iris design of the sharingan. Near the top of the ceiling oval windows let in more natural light casting ovals on the floor. All around the room hung from the ceiling were 12 small crystal chandeliers, each in a position where a number on a clock would have been. In the middle of the room was the largest chandelier of them all, Hinata had never seen anything so awe inspiring in her entire life. Even the ceiling was painted on one side of the room painted white clouds with angels flying and gradually turning into a clear nights sky with a bright moon and the consolations, who ever painted it was truly a master.

The length of the room was that of all the other rooms put together and then some, however the only piece of furniture was covered in it's own white sheet. Hinata couldn't help but walk over and pull the white sheet off making her cough from all the dust that she'd stirred off the sheet and on the floor. Finally catching her breath she looked at the black grand piano and sat on it's still plush cushioned stool.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked back into the mansion and paused at the entrance. Sasuke looked at the bags on the floor, mostly full of cleaning products and some food from what he could see but that's not what had stopped him. Each door was open from the hallway, from the last door he could hear music. Someone was playing his mother's piano, he didn't know if he should be pissed off or not because of the memories that came back to him. Memories he'd been fighting with all day to shove out of his mind, but these were different. Not from the night of the massacre, but of a more happier time when he would play with his toys while his mother played the piano or tided the house, preparing a meal or just go about their day to day lives.

"Is that Hinata?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Sasuke could see only a silhouette through the door into the 'occasion room' as his mother use to call it. As he walked closer to the room Sasuke could make out the long hair of whoever was playing and for a second he couldn't help but wonder if it was the ghost of his mother playing, it was exactly how she use to sit with her hair swaying behind her as she played with effortless skill.

Sasuke controlled his breathing as he walked in to the room nearer and nearer to the piano and could now make out it was in fact Hinata playing the piano. In a trance like state he stepped behind her and sat himself on the stool beside her, watching her fingers glide up and down the piano keys.

Hinata let out a startled 'eek' and jumped up feeling Sasuke sit beside her, stopping to play immediately.

"Sasuke? I'm so sorry, I couldn't help-"

"Keep playing." He commanded with a gruff voice not taking his eyes off the keys. Hinata looked to Sakura for guidance, she didn't know Sasuke all that well after all. Sakura gave her a quick nod reassuring her. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop her hands from shaking she placed them over the first notes of the music and began to play the music her own mother had taught her as a child.

The music started with a slow and low monotone base and high melody, then began to change in to a more gentle tune. She lost herself in the music her fingers and memory taking over, she could play this music with her eyes closed she'd practised it that many times as a child.

"It needs tuning." Was the only thing Sasuke said when Hinata stopped playing.

"Y-Yes." Hinata agreed.

"I'll arrange it for it to be re-tuned." Sasuke stood up and walked out the room not saying another word to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So another week gone and another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Pls review.**

 **To Sasuhinacanon: I promise there's gonna be no crazy jealousy from Sakura or Naruto in this fic! I agree with you too I think it's too ooc and ruins the fic! Plus I can't see Naruto being like that...his best friend finally finds love and he buggers it up?! So yeah don't worry xx**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata had woken up in her large bedroom before dawn, had a quick shower and was now busy in the kitchen tidying up. She was the first to wake up, which was hardly surprising she was more of a morning person and even back home she was always one of the first in the family to wake.

Hinata enjoyed cleaning watching the dusty surfaces turn to sparkling ones, seeing the silver taps shine with a bit of elbow grease brought a small triumphant smile to her face. Opening the first cupboard Hinata noticed that even though the doors had been closed the plates, cutlery and cups were all still covered in a layer of dust too. Filling up the deep basin with hot water and washing up liquid she placed as many plates, bowls and cups as she could fit in the water and began to empty out each cupboard.

That was how Sasuke found her, on all fours with her head in a cupboard making him pause at the sight.

"What **are** you doing?" Sasuke enquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh..Ow." Hinata banged her head on the top of the cupboard being startled by Sasuke's sudden appearance. She really needed to be more alert. "I-I was just cleaning." Hinata sat back on her knees and looked towards Sasuke at the door. "Um I hope you don't mind. It's just clearing out some of this out of date canned food and-"

"It's fine Hyuga." Sasuke walked over to the stove and noticed a pot bubbling away on one of the hobs with a wooden spoon in.

"What is this?" He looked over at the Hyuga again.

"It's porridge. I-I didn't know what everyone liked for breakfast so I just made that. I bought a few basics from the store yesterday."

Sasuke nodded his headed and using the wooden spoon and a bowl he saw on the drying rack, helped himself to the porridge. Sitting at the table he watched the Hyuga go back to cleaning with her head back in the cupboard. She looked different this morning with her hair tied up in a high pony tail and a few wisps of hair escaping the confines of the hair tie.

"Oh I'm starving!" Naruto bounded into the kitchen. "Please tell me there's food."

Sasuke tried not to shudder at the loud noise his friend created and went back to stirring his porridge to cool it down.

Hearing Naruto greet Hinata cheerily Sasuke took a tentative mouthful of the porridge and cringed, way too sweet for his pallet but it was edible. At least the Hyuga had made an effort, he told himself. In his haste to return to the village he'd forgotten he'd have to buy some groceries he especially needed them now he was living here and not by himself. He'd allowed Naruto and Sakura to stay also because they were the people closest to him and he felt he needed the moral support being back in his childhood home. Not that he'd told them that!

Last night he hadn't slept much, being back in his old bedroom he'd found himself staring up at the ceiling in his room. His memories haunted him while awake, he didn't need them in his dreams too. Finally around 4am he'd drifted off after being too exhausted to stay awake any longer, he'd woken up again with the sunlight blinding him through his curtains around 7:30am.

Lost in his musing Sasuke looked up to see Sakura and Naruto sat with him at the table also, both with devouring a bowl of porridge each.

"This is so good Hinata." Naruto looked over at Hinata, who popped her head out a different cupboard and smiled awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Sakura asked her.

"No thank you, I already had a bowl before. You guys eat as much as you want though." Hinata went back to what ever she was doing.

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto stood from the table, pouring more porridge in to his bowl.

"Oi! Don't use your spoon! Don't double drip that's disgusting!" Sakura shouted.

Hearing the front door bell Sasuke rolled his eyes at his team mates antics and walked out the kitchen and smirked still hearing the two of them bickering from the hallway. Opening the front door Sasuke looked at the man standing on his porch way. He was about the same height as Sasuke, he couldn't really tell with his shaggy white hair. His clothes were very traditional: a white high collared kimono with a black obi and large billowing arms, Sasuke could just make out black fingerless gloves underneath.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was not in the mood this morning to be pestered by anyone.

"Is Hinata in?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Toneri." He told Sasuke, not offering his hand, not that Sasuke would of shook it anyway. He got some bad vibes off this guy, but who was he to say who and who shouldn't the Hyuga should talk to.

"Wait here." Sasuke told him. Walking back in the kitchen Sasuke informed Hinata of her visitor, he watched her frown at the mention of Toneri's name wipe her hands on a kitchen towel and walk out.

Watching her walk out the room Naruto and Sakura gave each a coded look and once they heard the front door close quickly sprinted into the sitting room to look out the window.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked the two of them. They were both perched precariously on the back of the couch looking out the window.

"Shh." Sakura scolded Sasuke.

"What do you think they're saying?"

"If you two would shut up I might actually be able to hear." Sakura replied through gritted teeth.

After closing the front door behind her Hinata looked at Toneri waiting patiently for her, he had an air of arrogance about him that set her teeth on edge.

"Toneri? How-What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Who was that man?" He asked her crossly.

"Sasuke? He- This is his house."

"And you live here now?" He quickly fired his questioning at her.

"Not that it's any of your business, yes." Hinata frowned.

"Are you and him...together?"

"What!? N-No!"

"You hesitated! You are!" He came up in to her face. "I won't allow it! You're mine-"

"I'm no one's property!" Hinata stepped back thoroughly shocked.

"You tell 'im Hinata!" Hinata looked over her shoulder in to the sitting room window to see Naruto waving sheepishly.

"Who the hell is that?" Toneri asked pointing at smiling and waving Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're living in a house with two men!"

"Toneri, it's none of your business where or whom I live with."

"Course it is! You're my future wife." Hinata looked stunned at Toneri, her mouth falling open and eyes widening, he'd said it with such conviction and certainty. "You see you're speechless."

"Toneri...I...I can't be your w-wife." Hinata stammered her way through the sentence, she backed up against the front door and felt for the handle behind desperately trying to escape from this mad man. She watched as he took a step closer to her and placed a hand on either side of her head.

"Say you'll be mine Hinata." He smiled at her.

"I-I'm sorry Toneri...I'm just... not worthy of you." Hinata quickly turned the handle of the door and ran into the house slamming and locking it in process.

"Hinata!" She heard Toneri shout her name and bang on the door. Hinata backed away from the door as if a mortal enemy was there and gave a little squeak when her back bumped into a hard chest.

"Hyuga do me a favour and don't invite all your ex boyfriends here." Sasuke sighed and took hold of her shoulder's moving her aside.

"H-He's not my-"

"I don't care." Hinata nodded her head at Sasuke's cold response.

With the banging still coming from the front door Sasuke's anger flared, he yanked open the front door nearly pulling it off it's hinges in process.

"I suggest you get the fuck off my property. **Now!** " Sasuke's sharingan flared at Toneri. He'd had just about enough of loud and obnoxious people for one morning.

"You touch her and I'll-"

" **I suggest you don't finish that sentence."** Sasuke emphasised every word and spoke venomously. He didn't take kindly to being threatened. Begrudgingly Toneri turned and left, Sasuke slammed the front front door shut behind him making Sakura and Naruto jump.

"H-Has he gone?" Hinata poked her head out of the kitchen door, Sasuke nodded his head at her. "I'm sorry about him. I swear I didn't know he'd come here." Sasuke just nodded his head and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I really couldn't give a crap about your personal life Hyuga. Can we just discuss the plan now."

* * *

"I can't believe that guy said that." Sakura scoffed. Hinata and Sakura were currently in the sitting room. After a quick discussion this morning Hinata had proposed that Sakura and herself clean the house while the men worked on restoring the grounds of the Uchiha district. Sasuke had agreed at least, once the house was in a liveable condition then Hinata and Sasuke could begin the process of lessons in diplomacy, clan laws and anything else Hinata thought he'd need help with in his future role.

Sakura and herself decided to start in the sitting room, having removed all the sheets from the room they began dusting each picture and trinket, while talking about the events of this morning.

"I know." Hinata giggled, "Can you imagine. Me? A wife?" Hinata laughed all the more. "I don't even know his last name."

"The man is obviously delusional."

"I can't even imagine myself getting married to anyone." Hinata confessed.

"Really? To no one?" Hinata shook her head.

"I want more from my life than just to be a wife trapped in a house. The elders in my clan would love nothing more than to see me controlled by a husband. To me it would seem like a cage." Hinata looked over at Sakura.

"I dunno Hinata, after everything that happened in the war I don't think I'd mind being a house wife." Sakura noticed Hinata flinch at the word war and look back to whatever she'd been cleaning. No matter how many times Sakura tried to make conversation with her the rest of the morning Hinata seemed lost in her own world. She'd closed her off, Sakura was worried for her friend she knew Neji's death was hard for her it was for all of them, but she wanted her friend to still enjoy her life. She needed to find a way to get Hinata to open up!

Sasuke walked in to the kitchen and noticed the Hyuga sat at the table eating an apple while reading. Sakura and Naruto had both gone to the store to buy more food, he hoped Naruto didn't just buy instant ramen, perhaps allowing Naruto to go was a bad idea. Sasuke hadn't planned on them both helping him with Kakashi's plan, as well as Hinata but he guessed he should known they would always help him out, they were a team after all.

"What you reading?" Sasuke sat himself down taking a bite into his own apple he grabbed from the fruit bowl. He usually wasn't one to start a conversation, most of the time he liked to finish one but being in his childhood home in silence would only invoke memories.

"The count of Monte Cristo." Hinata looked at the cover then to Sasuke and closed the book delicately, sensing he wanted to talk.

"You enjoy reading?" He asked.

"Mmm, very much so." Sasuke nodded, well that was a conversation killer, he thought. "D-Do you like reading?" Hinata asked him after an awkward silence.

"Never really had the time." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder's.

"You'd probably like this one. I was told it's the best revenge story ever written." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Hyuga, "I-I mean...Not that I think that's what you'd like or anything or all you wanted or... Oh God I'm really not good at this." Hinata brought her hands to her bright red face.

"No, you're really not." Sasuke smirked. "Who knows maybe I'll read it after you."

"I'm mortified." Hinata buried her face in her hands all the more.

"You should be." Sasuke teased. "Any other books you suggest I read in the meantime, Hyuga? Not love stories." Sasuke added with a pointed expression.

"I don't read love stories." Hinata moved her hands from her face.

"A woman who doesn't read love stories? Ok, sure and I'm a fairy." Hinata laughed at the image that formed in her head. Sasuke in a short dress with fluttering wings, he could actually pull it off surprisingly.

"I really don't. I like adventure tales." Hinata told him banishing that image of fairy Sasuke from her imagination.

"Like?" Sasuke inquired.

"Um...The lord of the rings, you should read that. Oh or the Hobbit, Game of Thrones and -"

"One book at a time Hyuga. The Lord of the Rings? What's that about?"

"It's about this land and there's all these different races; elves, humans, dwarfs, hobbits and such. Anyway they make these rings of power-"

"Bad idea-"

"Very bad idea. The lord of Mordor he creates this all powerful ring to rule them all-"

"I like the sound of him-"

"And he has an army of orcs-"

"Of what?"

"Oh Orcs... hideous creatures, there's many theories on how they were created one is that they use to be elves, taken by dark powers, tortured and mutilated-"

"I know that feeling."

"Well...I don't really want to give anything away. But they have to find a way to destroy the ring. I think it's a series you'd enjoy."

"A series?"

"There's three books."

"Hyuga I asked for one."

"Well start with the fellowship of the ring and see what you think."

"Maybe."

Hinata stood up the table, discarded her apple core and washed her hands.

"I made a phone call today, someone is coming to tune the piano next week."

"You-You didn't have to do that for me."

"I didn't."

"O-Ok. Good."

"Good." Sasuke frowned.

"Um...Excuse me, I think I need to go lie down in my room I have a sudden headache." Hinata bowed and quickly grabbed her book piratically running out the room.

"You really need to work on your people skills." He heard Naruto mutter as he walked in to kitchen with bags in his hands, Sakura walked in behind him with even more bags looking up the stairs to the fleeing Hyuga and back to Sasuke with a deep sigh.

* * *

The next morning after having their breakfast Sasuke and Naruto were outside once again. The mid September day had a bitter wind blowing leaves and such all around them. Making their hands bitterly cold, Sasuke could hear Naruto's teeth chattering from a few meters away.

"Will you be quite!" Sasuke shouted at his friends moan.

"I c-can't help i-it, i-it's fr-fr-freezing."

"Well maybe if you actually did something other than standing there, your body would warm up."

"You t-try wor-working with blu-blue hands."

"I am you half wit! I'm chopping wood for a fire tonight!"

"Ohhhh f-fire." Naruto's eyes glazed over and a smile appeared on his face as he imagined a warm fire to warm his body. Sasuke threw one of the logs at his friends head. "Ow! What the hell!?" Naruto asked rubbing where the log had left a mark.

"Work!"

"Jeez you're in a bad mood this morning." Naruto grumbled and began picking up the logs, once his arms were full he began taking them in to the sitting room, where Sakura would stack them neatly. Hinata was in the dinning room starting the cleaning process in there.

"Looks great in there, girls are doing a good job." Naruto told him as he walked back out.

"Hn."

"Is it weird being back?"

"Obviously." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question still concentrating on chopping the logs.

"You know I'm your friend Sasuke you can -"

"What ever you're going to say, shut up! Any sentence that has 'I'm your friend' in it annoys the hell out of me." Sasuke chopped the last log and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead head.

"Ha you know I just thought, we could of just used my wind jutsu."

"I really hate you sometimes." Sasuke hands clenched into fists, he had to shut his eyes to try and stop his sharingan from from activating he wanted so bad to punch Naruto hard...in the face, hopefully knocking him out for a couple of hours for some peace and-

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked in the direction Naruto was. A young girl of about 13 he'd guess, was walking through the Uchiha district with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her yellow kimono dress with it's orange flames raising up the material making it so you couldn't miss her.

She stopped a meter or so in front of them and looked at Sasuke with a stern expression.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"A douche bag." The young girl answered unflinching, Naruto tried to control his laughter beside him. "Where's my sister?"

"How would I know?"

"You haven't killed her have you?"

"Depends. It would help if you tell me who your sister is?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hinata."

"Oh you must be Hanabi." Naruto smiled. "Hinata's inside, I'll go get her for you."

Sasuke and Hanabi stayed still seizing one another up, he had to admit he was impressed by the little squirt she didn't flinch away from him like most her age did.

"Hanabi!" He turned away from the young Hyuga's eyes to see Hinata run down the steps of the front porch. Her smile is what struck him first, it was the first genuine smile he'd seen on the Hyuga and even he could admit she looked beautiful. To himself at least!

Hinata ran at her sister, threw her arms around her and spun her round in a circle. Both of the girls giggling in the process. Once Hanabi's feet were back on solid ground Hinata still clung on to Hanabi.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Nee-San." Sasuke looked away awkwardly, this scene reminded him way too much of his own childhood, however for him it was he who went running to Itachi. Sasuke gave an awkward cough and began picking up some of the logs, trying to busy himself.

"Are you ok Sasuke? You're not getting sick are you being out in the cold." Sasuke looked at Hinata seeing her concern for him and paused trying to find the words in his mind. He realised he looked an idiot with his mouth hanging open and not responding.

"Nee-San I need to talk to you." Hanabi brought her sister's attention back to her. "Will you walk with me in to town?"

"I-Is everything ok? Back home?"

"Yah it's fine, boring without you. But I just...Need to talk."

"Ok. I'll just get my coat, we need milk anyway."

Hinata and Hanabi walked casually through the town Hinata had bought a few things from the general store, some milk and bread and cough medicine for Sasuke just in case he was getting sick.

Once they'd finished shopping they stood on the wooden bridge over looking the small stream, they watched the sakura blossoms float down stream.

"So what did you really want to talk about?" Hinata looked over at Hanabi, with her flowers still in her hands. They'd already caught up on what had been happing the past couple of days and Hinata could tell Hanabi was itching to tell her something still.

"I got my first mission." Hanabi told her excitedly.

"Oh Hanabi that's great!" Hinata pulled her in to a hug, "I'm so proud of you." Hinata didn't ask for details of the mission, usually they were top secret and she didn't want Hanabi to get into trouble for telling her.

"It starts early tomorrow though."

"Oh dear, your poor team, you're not a morning person." Hinata laughed.

"You can't see me off like we hoped..but...but there's something else I'd like us to do."

"Anything Hanabi."

"W-Will you come with me to the cemetery? I want to see Neji." Hinata stood up straight and backed away from her sister.

"I know it's hard for you. It's just I want you both to wish me luck, you know. I'll be with you the whole time too. I know you haven't been to see him since the funeral, I'm sure he misses you."

"Hanabi-" Hinata spoke her name softly.

"Please Nee-San. Please."

Hinata nodded her head, she could never deny her little sister when she begged like that.

Hanabi lay the flowers on the grave with 'Neji Hyuga' wrote on it. The grave was still pristine and even with the low sun it still shone bright. Hinata stared at the name on the grave and felt her heart sink. He was here, buried under her feet all because of her. Everyone missed him because of her. So much guilt, so much pain locked inside her was ready to spill to the surface but she tried to keep it locked down.

She listened to Hanabi tell 'Neji' of her first mission, how the clan was was, their father was, on and on she went and Hinata could only stand there gulping her emotions down. Urging them back down in to the pit of her stomach.

"I have to go Nee-San, it's getting late. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, course." Hinata gave Hanabi a stiff smile, trying to reassure her, "You need your rest for tomorrow, you should go."

"You should talk too you know." Hinata looked back down at the grave and nodded her head. "Bye Nee-San!" Hinata heard Hanabi's fading farewell but didn't look away from the grave.

"I'm so sorry Nee-San." Hinata crumbled to her knees and finally began to cry, not being able to hold them back any longer now she was alone. "Why couldn't you just let me die? You should of just let me die." Hinata cried harder now. She felt the wind stir around her, blowing her hair out of her face. "I can't do this without you, living without you is so hard. I miss you...so much." She couldn't say anymore, couldn't get anymore words out between sobs. Instead she lay her head on the cold stone and felt tear after tear roll off her face on to the white stone. She wished she could be with him again, wished they could walk through the compound gardens like they use to. Lay in the grass together and watch the stars twinkle above them.

Bringing a hand up in to the sky she imagined Neji taking her hand and pulling her up into his new city in the sky. He would welcome her with open arms and she would feel whole and warm again by his presence. She would feel his soul wrap his arms around her and tell her she was home now too.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, lost in her imagination, time seemed insignificant at this moment. The only thing she cared about was how wonderful it felt being with Neji again, even if it was in her mind.

* * *

After the sun had set and Sakura and still hadn't heard off Hinata she had become very worried for her friend. It wasn't like Hinata to not message them, she didn't like people to worry about her anymore. Sakura grew increasing worried as the night grew darker and the moon began to make its presents known.

"We should go find her." Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke.

"She's probably just having a meal with her family. She'll be fine Sakura." Naruto told her.

"I don't care! This isn't like her! Do you think she said that when you were fighting Pein!"

"Alright...You didn't need to go there." Naruto looked sheepishly at the remark, "I'll go to the Hyuga compound and ask if she's there."

"Good! I'll go to the grocery store, she mentioned about buying milk right? And Sasuke you-"

Sasuke stood up from the chair and walked out the house he'd be faster looking on his own anyway.

That had been an hour ago, since then Naruto and Sakura had messaged him and told him she wasn't at the grocery store or the compound and each of them had decided on a district to check in the meantime.

Sasuke had looked at the cemetery and on a whim decided to check. He didn't know why the Hyuga would come in here, but it was worth a look at least. Grave stone after grave stone covered the ground each with a name, each a member of someone's family who would missed. Some of them newer than others, some had flowers on them, some didn't, some looked in disarray.

Looking up he noticed a still form, with their head rested on a grave and their body curled up upon itself, as if trying to contain heat. Which didn't surprise him considering the temperature had dropped drastically since the sun had set.

Drawing closer Sasuke recognised the long hair to be Hinata's and the coat she now wore which she'd grabbed when she went to walk with Hanabi. Hinata's hair covered some of her face, her breathing was steady apart from a little hiccup every now and again. Sasuke slowly bent down and moved her hair out of her face and noticed her red and puffy eyes, obvious signs she had been crying and for some time given that she was still unable to control her breathing.

Sasuke touched the Hyuga's hand and flinched from how cold they were. Taking off his thick coat he quickly messaged Naruto and Sakura telling them to meet him back at house and that he'd found her.

For the life of him Sasuke couldn't wake the Hyuga, she was in too deep a sleep and too exhausted from crying to even open her eyes. Lifting her in to his arms he gently picked her up and her carrier bag. With his coat wrapped around her it was awkward but manageable.

"Urh Hyuga, tell anyone I did this and I'll kill you." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth as he lifted her more in to his arms and watched as she snuggled herself in to his t-shirt. He felt how cold she was through his clothes, watched a small smile form on her face as she rubbed her cheek against him, making him smirk then quickly frowned in case someone was around. Looking at the grave she'd been resting on he took note of the name and began to run, as fast as he could with the Hyuga in his arms, back to mansion.

"Is she ok?" Sakura pounced upon him as he walked through the door. Sakura stopped in her path seeing how Sasuke was holding Hinata, how her hand was gripping on to his shirt like her life depended on it.

"Stoke the fire, Naruto." Was all Sasuke said as he carried the Hyuga in to sitting room. Naruto doing as he was told for once with out complaining.

Sasuke lay Hinata on the couch near the fire, so she could feel it's heat radiating towards her, yet still she held on to him.

"Where was she?" Naruto asked Sasuke quietly.

"The cemetery." Sasuke answered not taking his eyes off the Hyuga and his arms still wrapped around her shoulder's, he was trying not to jostle her too much so not to wake her.

What he couldn't see was Sakura and Naruto looking questioningly at each other, never had they seen Sasuke take so much care and attention of someone. Usually if he cared about you, he tried to kill you, well that was their experience anyway.

"Naruto, go grab a blanket from somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know! Anywhere!" Sasuke shouted over his shoulder in frustration. "Who's Neji Hyuga?" Sasuke asked Sakura after finally releasing his arms from around the still sleeping Hyuga. Sakura perched herself at the bottom of the couch and looked from Hinata for Sasuke.

"You don't remember Neji?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

"He was in our class at the academy. Kinda stern, silent but deadly type. He was in team Guy with Tenten and Rock Lee."

"You say all these names like I should know them."

"You do know them! Rock Lee, you know big eyebrows, green jump suit-"

"Annoying one."

"Tenten is the weapons expert, she owns a weapon shop in town now she-"

"Get to the point Sakura." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth, he hated how she deviated sometimes.

"Sorry. Neji is...was, Hinata's older cousin, he was more like her big brother though. In the chunin exams he tried to kill her-"

"Older brother's are like that then." Sakura pushed Sasuke playfully and shook her head.

"After the chunin exams and Naruto beat him, Hinata and Neji became closer. He was really protective of her, helped her train and develop her own jutsu. During the war they were in the same division and had each other's backs the whole time. But...He died protecting Hinata and Naruto from an attack off the Juubi."

"I see." Sasuke stared down at the still sleeping Hyuga and realised he knew very little about her. He'd assumed her life was easy in comparison to his but actually there were many similarities.

"I should take a look at her."

"What?"

"I'm a medic Sasuke, I need to make sure she's ok. Plus she needs to get out of those damp clothes before she gets hypothermia."

"Right." Sasuke backed away from the couch giving Sakura the space she needed.

"I can't imagine she'd want you in the room while I undress her." Sakura frowned.

"Right. Yes. Course." Sasuke tried not to blush and stumbled out the room as quickly as he could.

"Boys." Sakura rolled her eyes and began to check on Hinata, smiling to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the wait with this chapter I've been going through some health issues and without going in to too much detail it makes finding time to write very hard. I've had to get my friend to type this up for me while I'll literally tell word for word what to write. So be prepared that future chapters are coming but might not be as frequent as weekly. I hope you all understand.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and I want to say a massive thank you to Caro666Mocha your private message really kept me going this week and got this chapter out! Honestly with all the hate I got on this story it's really hard to keep motivated but your kind words really kept me going!**

 **So here it is Chapter 4, enjoy... I hope and please leave a review!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 4**

For 5 days Hinata lay in her bed at the Uchiha mansion, she had a terrible fever and flu. Sakura helped her each morning to wash and change in to some clean pyjama's as she was lethargic and had little energy. She told her Sasuke had been the one who found her, how worried they all were when she hadn't returned and shushed her when Hinata tried to apologise profusely. Throughout the day Sakura would bring up warm meals for her and chat with her until she fell asleep. Hinata had forgotten how reassuring it was to have friends who helped you in time of need, she would have to find a way to thank Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke came in to her room also to keep the fire going in her room to keep it warm for her, even though she had a fever she could go from being hot and sweating in one minute to freezing the next. Naruto would talk to her happily as he did so, but Sasuke would remain silent concentrating only on the task at hand and walk out her room again.

On the 6th day Hinata was feeling more herself, her body ached but other than that she felt fine. She managed a shower and to change into her own day clothes before Sakura walked in to her room in the morning.

"Oh good." Sakura smiled at her and lay a tray of tea on the small table. "How are feeling?"

"Better. Thank you, Sakura, for everything." Hinata placed her book down beside her on the window seat and looked out the window to see Sasuke and Naruto both hard at work.

"I think one more day of rest should do the trick."

"Really? I was hoping to-"

"Hinata, don't rush it ok." Sakura advised. Hinata looked to her lap and nodded her head.

For the rest of the day however Hinata organised and cleaned her room. Tidying the draws and getting rid of all the dust, she swept and moped the floor, cleaned the windows, each trinket glistened and shone in the sunlight streaming through the now clean windows.

Hinata happily sang a merry song as she climbed up the bed post to remove the dirty canopy over it.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Hinata screamed in embarrassment having been caught singing and fell on to her mattress.

"Sasuke?"

"The door was open." Sasuke smirked at her. "Sakura asked me to bring you up some soup." He lifted the tray in his hands as evidence, "Naruto got a splinter, you'd think he'd been fatally wounded the way he goes on about it." Hinata chuckled half heartedly, she didn't want Sasuke to see the hurt his words had her as they bought back the memories of Neji on the battlefield.

"Um Sasuke...I...I wanted to thank you for...well-"

"It's fine." Sasuke lay the tray with the steaming bowl of soup, some crusty rolls and piping hot tea on it. "I'm er sorry about your cousin. I didn't know he'd passed away." Sasuke added.

"Oh...thank you." Hinata looked at her hands in her lap, and quickly changed the subject. "I...I bought you something actually." She went rummaging through a bag on the floor. "It was a welcome home present, but well...Now it's more of a thank you one I guess."

"Hn. You mean I don't get two?"

"Don't be greedy, how unbecoming of a clan head." Hinata joked at Sasuke while handing over a rectangle navy blue box with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"What is it?"

"Open it to find out." She sat on the window seat beside him, keeping a large enough gap between them.

"It's not going to explode out at me or anything?"

"No." Hinata chuckled, "What presents did you get to make you think that?"

"You don't wonna know."

Sasuke looked down at the carefully tied ribbon and back at the Hyuga in warning.

"I swear it won't explode." She chuckled.

Sasuke nodded his head and pulled on the ribbon slowly. As a child he'd been given many gifts mainly off fan girls, all of them he'd thrown in the trash straight away. As an adult, he'd never been given a present before, his reputation put fan girls off now thankfully.

This was why with this gift he took great care in opening it, he wanted to cherish the feeling of opening something. He was aware of the Hyuga watching him and grateful that she allowed him to take his time. If Naruto was beside him he'd no doubt of snatched the gift out of his hands by now and unwrapped it for him. Taking the lid off the navy box Sasuke smiled at the cream book with a black circle and red eye in it's centre.

"The fellowship of the ring." Sasuke pulled the book from the box.

"To start your reading adventure." Hinata smiled. "I hope you like it, I saw it when I went shopping with Hanabi."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you Hinata."

"Di-Did you just say me by my name?"

"Yeah, it sounded weird, don't be expecting me to say it again." Sasuke tried to joke. He looked around the room feeling the awkward atmosphere between them. Social interaction was not his strong suit. "Looks good in here." Sasuke commented trying to fill the gap. "Needs decorating though." He pointed to a corner where some of the wallpaper was coming away.

"We can concentrate on down stairs first, I think. The kitchen is beautiful, nothing needs changing in there. Maybe a few modern touches here and there, add your own preferences to the sitting room and such."

"We?"

"Well...If you want...I mean... I decorated my own room back home and-"

"Ok." Hinata smiled at Sasuke's easy response and leant back against the window.

"Outside looks much better." She commented.

"It's getting there. I was thinking of hiring a gardener, get it ready for this stupid ball. How about a maze? Then I can tell the old council members to go in there and hope they get lost." Hinata laughed at Sasuke's mischievous smile. "You think it's too much don't you?"

"A little." Hinata kept chuckling, "Although if you do go along with that idea remind me to send the Hyuga elders in there with them." Sasuke chuckled along with her.

"What fun are we missing?" Naruto came walking in the room with his own bowl of soup and Sakura walking behind him with a bowl for herself and Sasuke.

"We're just discussing how to get rid of the people who make our lives a living hell." Sasuke smirked.

"By making them get lost in a maze." Hinata added.

"Ha! I thought Sasuke had dragged you to the dark side for a minute there Hinata." Naruto joked.

"Hinata's too pure for the dark side." Sasuke said taking the bowl of soup from Sakura's hands. Naruto and Sakura sat on a couple of plush pillows on the floor and each began eating.

"Too pure?" Sakura smiled, "You don't know Hinata like I do." Sakura spoke between mouthfuls.

"Sakura don't you dare! We promised never to tell anyone!" Hinata's eyes widened knowing exactly what secret of hers Sakura would divulge.

"What have you done that we couldn't know." Sasuke smirked at the Hyuga.

"N-Nothing." Hinata blushed.

"She-"

"Don't you dare! Not another word." Hinata pointed at Sakura. "Otherwise I'll tell them what you did that night too." Sakura's face blushed as much as Hinata's and quickly closed her mouth.

"Hyuga, you surprise me everyday." Sasuke smiled to her over his spoon of soup. They each ate in silence after that, looking at one another wondering what secrets they kept. Well apart from Sasuke, they all knew about his dark past, how ironic that he was the only one in the room with no secrets to tell.

As one week turned in to the next the mansion and grounds became more and more liveable. Hinata met with the gardener Sasuke had hired because as soon as he saw Sasuke the poor man nearly wet himself. Hinata suggested a herb garden near the kitchens, so they could use them in the cooking. A grass area, flower beds, there was already a natural lake so that needed cleaning up. Tall Hedges would go around the mansion giving Sasuke privacy, not that he needed it at the moment with an empty district. But Hinata had pointed out the next generation would. He'd liked that, Hinata didn't just see him living there but generations of Uchiha's, his clan restored.

The four of them made a great team together, they easily got along, well apart from when Naruto annoyed the hell out of Sasuke with his whining. Each night after a full day of decorating, cleaning or other responsibilities they chose to do, they had a meal usually prepared by Hinata or Sakura and they would relax in the sitting room.

Tonight was no different Naruto and Sakura played on the new gaming system Naruto had bought and big TV while Sasuke and Hinata read their books.

"Oh come on Sakura! You have to let me win once!" Naruto moaned.

"It's one on one, why would I let you win idiot?! It's not my fault you're crap at this game."

"Will you two stop bickering." Sasuke looked his two team mates on the floor.

"Sorry." They both said in unison and went back to their game.

Hearing a chuckle coming from behind her book Sasuke looked at the Hyuga.

"What you giggling at?"

"I was just thinking how you're like their dad." Hinata placed her book on her lap. "Telling them off like children."

"Don't give me nightmares Hyuga."

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk in the gardens, stretch my legs." Hinata smiled at Sasuke and placed her book on the side table.

"Don't get lost." Sasuke called smirking to himself while going back to his book. Feeling eyes watching him he looked over at his two team mates. "What?"

"Nothing." They both jumped and turned back to their game.

Hinata wrapped her coat tighter around herself, it felt good to feel the fresh air on her face after being in the house all day. There was hardly any wind tonight which made walking all the more pleasant. She noticed the newly laid grass and earth that had been shifted to add more fertile soil to aid the flowers and plants once the gardener was ready to plant them. Bags and bags of soil sat to one side, with a stack of wood beside it and big stones to lay a path.

Hinata strolled past them all and looked at the Uchiha mansion behind her, she smiled to herself seeing the windows looking clean. Soon they would be able concentrate on Sasuke's lessons rather than just cleaning the place up. They still hadn't discussed a date for the ball, but Hinata wanted to make sure Sasuke was ready first.

Noticing she'd walked to the lake Hinata looked over the still and welcoming water, the water clean now. Using her Byakugan she spotted Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura in the sitting room still, wanting to make sure no one could see her. Knowing she was definitely alone she took off her coat and shoes and lay them on the side of the lake where they wouldn't get wet. Sending chakra to her feet she took a tentative step on to its surface, then another, until finally she stood in the centre of the lake. She loved the feeling of the water lapping her toes and often wondered why her nature affinity was fire and lightning, somehow she'd always had a special bond with water. It was able to calm her and clear her head of negative thoughts. As a child she use to dance on the water when no one was watching.

Hinata smiled at the memory and began to swing her arms from side to side, her hips moving on there own with her arms movements. Pulling her phone and headphones from her pocket Hinata played a certain track she'd always loved and was soon swaying from side to side again.

The music began with a long and beautiful melody, and a female voice began to sing. Hinata danced around the lake to the music twisting and turning to the rhythm of the track. Letting go of all inhibitions she stag jumped it to air sending water droplets all around her. Spinning on the spot she created a water sphere around herself, being able to control the water at her feet Hinata moved it in such a way it twirled in to a column of under her feet and pushed her up in to the air.

Hinata released the water sphere around her and it created a level platform for her to move on in a small circle. Where she dipped her hands in the water once more and sent it flying around her.

As the music settled down once more Hinata allowed the water to drop her back to its normal surface level and instead of a column of water she'd created a shape of a man. She tried not to pay too much attention to the fact she'd created a clone to look exactly like her cousin Neji. Instead she curtsied and the water clone bowed back with a secret smile on his face, he wrapped his hand around her waist and settled it on her back, while Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder, with their other hands they held on to one another. In time with the music they waltzed around the lake in hold. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at how free she felt.

Sasuke sat on the couch reading his book off Hinata, she was right he was actually enjoying it. Being engrossed in another world, the characters, their trials and tribulations. Sasuke frowned and looked around him; Naruto and Sakura were still playing their stupid and loud video game, Hinata had yet to return from her walk. She must have been gone a while now, half an hour? Maybe more? He didn't want to seem like he was worrying about the Hyuga, God knows his team mates would think way too much if he did mention anything.

Snuggling down more into the couch cushion he pulled the book up to cover his face and activated his sharingan. The sharingan gave him the ability to see through the house walls and around the grounds, he couldn't see objects as clearly as the Byakugan but he could detect chakra.

Sasuke could see the two figures dancing on the lake, he could tell which was the original and which figure was the clone by the flow of chakra from Hinata's feet gliding over the surface of the lake where it formed lines almost like a cartoon stick man. He frowned when he saw the way she danced with the obvious male water figure. He didn't know why he felt put out by it, he didn't have a particular affection for her, maybe it was the fact it reminded him of his old team mate Suigetsu. He did however admire her ability to form the water so precisely though, it took great chakra control to do that he'd admit.

He had meant to go back to reading, meant to give Hinata her privacy again but the way she danced so freely held his stare. She moved elegantly over the water, as if she and water were one of the same. Seeing the two figures break apart he watched as they danced away from each other, the chakra at her feet uncoiled like a rope as she pirouetted away. For a while the clone mirrored Hinata's movements until she began to run towards the clone. Suddenly she leapt in the air, right into the chakra enhanced hands of the clone where he lifted her in the air above his head and spun them round in a circle.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!"

"What!?" Sasuke released his sharingan, moved his book and angrily looked to Naruto on the floor.

"Just wondering if you wanted a turn?"

"As if." Sasuke frowned and quickly went back to his book.

Hinata took steadying breaths and relinquished her control over the water, watching the water clone Neji disappear back in to the water. She sighed in relief when she felt her chakra suck itself back into her body. She hadn't realised she used so much but she was happy she'd done it.

After retrieving her belongings Hinata walked slowly back to the house, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder's.

As the end of October approached the four friends were busy during their days still, however now they were hardly seeing one another. Naruto was now helping Kakashi with his paperwork at the Hokage tower. Now most rooms in the house were clean and Hinata starting to decorate the lounge, Sakura didn't feel confident in her decorating skills to 'help' Hinata, and therefore with Hinata's blessing (even though Hinata couldn't understand why Sakura needed her blessing) Sakura began to work shifts at the hospital. Sasuke had 'helped' Hinata at first, telling her colours he liked, which were none by the way. If the colour was in the rainbow or Naruto liked it; Sasuke hated it! He chose a couple of pictures of rooms he liked the look of so Hinata could quote 'get a feel for what he liked', which he of course had rolled his eyes at. After that Hinata had worked on her own. While Hinata was busy decorating Sasuke was either helping the gardener, looking through some book Hinata had wanted him to read before they began their lessons which she'd told him would start soon or training.

Hinata stood in the kitchen trying to make herself look busy while she waited for Sasuke to return from the local shops. She wanted to ask him for a favour and today she had put the finishing touches to the sitting room and wanted him to see the end result. She hoped he liked it! She'd worked really hard decorating the room to what she hoped was to Sasuke's liking. She had hoped they'd do the project together but the second she mentioned the word shopping Sasuke left everything to her.

On the bright side, she felt like she knew him a lot more after decorating one room in his (hopefully) taste though. I know it sounds absurd but Hinata had come to realise a few details about Sasuke just from the picture boards and colours he'd chosen. He liked cosy rooms, snug and warm. He liked a more relaxed homely finish, nothing too modern but not old fashioned either, liked wooden flooring but it had to be light wood not dark. Didn't like a fuss to be made of things, so ornaments were out of the question. Art had to have a purpose as to why it was there! Things had to be organised, it reminded her of a saying her father used: 'A place for everything and everything in its place'. All these little details she'd kept in mind while she'd decorated, she only hoped they were the right details.

Slamming the front door shut behind him with a kick of his foot Sasuke walked in to the kitchen and threw the bags of food on the counter top. Hinata then took over and began to put all the food away while Sasuke helped himself to a coffee to warm himself up. This was their routine now; he'd shop and bring the food home and Hinata would put it all away (mainly cos Sasuke had no idea where any of the food went since she'd reorganised! That was his excuse anyway) strange really how accustomed and relaxed he found himself in her presence though, usually more so than when he was in Naruto's but then again Naruto did tend to get on his nerves. Sasuke put it down to the fact Hinata could get along with anyone, himself included. She was just a gentle soul, nothing more to it.

"I made some soup in the pan for you." Hinata informed him. She knew him well enough by now to know that he probably hadn't eaten since breakfast, knew he was starving and with it now being 1 in the afternoon if he didn't eat something soon he'd be grouchy...well more grouchy than normal.

"You heard from Sakura?" Sasuke asked, to try and fill the silence between them.

"Um she messaged me before, she finishes at midnight so we need to save her some leftovers." Sasuke nodded his head slightly to show he was at least listening, "You heard from Naruto?" Hinata asked him while still putting away the shopping.

"He said about 10, but knowing him more like 11. I wouldn't bother saving him anything he'll probably get ramen."

"ok. I was thinking of inviting a few friends over next week? Have a movie night?" Hinata began to twiddle her thumbs as she was becoming more and more agitated the more questions she asked Sasuke.

"Hyuga, did I happen to mention I **hate** when you think things."

"Mmmm? Yes last Tuesda -"

"That was a rhetorical question Hyuga. You know I use sarcasm right? "

"Oh?" Hinata looked over at Sasuke with a confused expression on her face, "It's just very hard to tell with you, seeing as you're an arse all the time." Sasuke actually found himself laughing, not a full belly laugh he hadn't done that since his childhood. But a laugh never the less.

"Touché Hyuga, if I had a drink I'd raise a glass to your snide comment."

"What do you think though? We could invite some of your friends..." Seeing Sasuke's face of disgust it was Hinata's turn to laugh, "Or we could just invite a select few people over."

"I'll think about it."

"Really?" Hinata smiled at him brightly.

"Don't get you're hopes up Hyuga, chances are I'm gonna say 'no'."

"I'll take those chances."

Sasuke placed his now empty soup bowl in the sink, he'd wash it later with the other pots, he told himself. Hinata usually made the meal and he wash the dishes, he didn't expect her to do everything in the house!

Sensing Hinata's stare on him he looked over at her and caught her eye.

"What?"

"I-I...-"

"God I hate when you get all nervous. I'm not gonna kill you."

"No-No I know." Hinata assured him, her eyes growing wide at the thought she would even think he would. Huh? Did the Hyuga actually trust he wouldn't hurt her? Strange...

"I am a little nervous though, sure." She chuckled awkwardly, "I just reallywantyoutolikeitandidontknowifyouwilland-"

"Hyuga! Breath!" Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulder's, "Start again, somewhere I can make even the slightest sense what you're going on about." Hinata bit her lip to hide her smile, there was nothing she could do to hide her blush of embarrassment on her cheeks though. Hinata took a few deep and calming breaths and looked in to Sasuke's smirking face.

"I finished decorating the sitting room. Would you like to see it?" Hinata whispered. Seeing Sasuke nod his head Hinata grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out the kitchen.

Sasuke was trying to comprehend how Hinata had gone from shy and nervous to having her hand in his and pulling him in the direction she wanted to go. When the hell did he become the less dominant one?

"Ready?" Hinata smiled at him. Sasuke felt himself nodding automatically, heard Hinata open the door to the sitting room and pull him in to the newly decorated room. He could smell the new paint smell still, but his mind was elsewhere. He was concentrating on Hinata, watching her reactions. If he was truly honest with himself he found her fascinating to watch. Her smile; her true smile, was rare especially after the war so Sakura had informed him. Seeing her truly smile now and for that smile to be aimed at him well he would dare the devil himself not to smile back also! Because he was smiling back, and yes a true and rare smile it felt strange and odd but still he smiled.

She pulled him this way and that, showing him certain things in the room she thought he would like. A certain chair, she knew he liked to sit in his dad's chair so she'd had the inners and springs re-done so it was now more comfy, where the fabric had been fraying and fading away had been replaced with tan leather to match the new 'L' shaped couch. Still old, but yet new.

The mantelpiece above the fire had been sanded down to its wood, so it now looked like a piece of drift wood off the beach rather than the grand ornamental and intricate design it had on it only two weeks ago.

Then it hit him; a wave of emotion that he had no idea how to handle. Two weeks ago this room had been a reminder of the past, a happy reminder for once. A room his mother had decorated herself, a room where the whole family gathered together for a change, a room where himself and Itachi had been shouted at countless times for fighting, where he would wait right next to window for Itachi to come home.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke clutched onto the back of the new couch to steady himself. He felt like he was about to be throw up.

"You don't like it? I can change-"

"Shhh." Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth. He couldn't stand to hear her talking, with his ears buzzing he felt seconds away from passing out. He had to find a way to get rid of these emotions; to forget them.

"I need a drink." Sasuke mumbled.

"Wait Sasuke-" Hinata tried to stop him, but once Sasuke Uchiha had made up his mind there was no stopping him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers! Sorry about the wait! As I said in my last chapter I am going through some health issues but I'm determined to carry on writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, story is building a bit more now...**

 **I just want to say a massive thank you for your support so far! Means a lot to me with everything that's been going on health wise it's great to hear from you all, really cheer's me up.**

 **Also I just want to reiterate that, yes this is a beauty and the beast story but I'm not going to be following the disney plot scene for scene. I want to shake it up a bit, make it a bit more exciting, a bit more...Naruto. Not that Beauty and the Beast isn't exciting! But I want to leave you (the reader) hanging off the edge of your seat!**

 **So let me know what you think! And next chapter won't hopefully take me as long!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 5**

Sasuke sat at the bar aiming to drink away his emotions; at least that had been the plan, instead he had failed to take a single swig of the golden liquid and found himself coming face to face with one conclusion about himself: he was an utter arse. Known fact! Everyone knew it! Now, problem was that fact had never particularly bothered him before; until now that is. Actually until that damn Hyuga had come to live in his house he could be stubborn and say what ever he wanted without a care in the world, now all he could see was her hurt face! Hear her say his name in that hurt tone that only she can do. She made him feel emotions he hadn't felt since Naruto had had to beat them in to him! He laughed at the thought that Sakura should of made Hinata promise to bring him back, all those years Naruto had tried to bring him back to the village, all the years they'd fought each other. They had beat each other black and blue, nearly died in the process just so Naruto could knock some sense into him and make him feel emotions; emotions Hinata could make him feel just by saying his name a certain way! Regret, guilt, hurt!

She'd created a whole room based around him, knew what he would like down to a T and what had he done? He'd emotionally shut down cos he realised the room didn't remind him of his mummy anymore, he sneered at himself. He was joke, avenger? my arse!

But he didn't want to be known as 'The Avenger' anymore, he wanted the people of Konoha to see there was more to him than that. Than his past. He wanted Hinata to see there was more to him than walls of anger and a past that was very hard to leave in the past! He couldn't understand why he felt the need to show her in particular. Ever since the day he'd saw her run to her younger sister Hanabi, the day she'd reminded him what is was like to have a sibling to love, the day she reminded him of Itachi. He knew for certain it wasn't love he felt for Hinata, maybe admiration? Jealousy sometimes, she had what he wanted; a sibling to lean on and unconditional love.

Sasuke frowned at his thoughts and walked away from the bar without having a drink. He had to make things up to Hinata if they were to remain friends. Yes they were friends, in fact he'd actually say he was closer to her than even Sakura. He respected Hinata more that was for sure, her mere presence alone didn't bug him, she didn't tip toe around him like some people, she wasn't afraid of him, tolerated his mood swings and he'd even bet the whole Uchiha mansion that if he ever was to voice his concerns to her she would never tell a soul. He realised he'd have to show her his appreciation somehow for all her hard work, however he was nervous he'd never really shown his emotions to anyone before...well positive emotions anyway.

He looked up from his determined stride and realised he'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd already made it back to the mansion. He could see in to the kitchen window from the path and saw Hinata in there. Slowing his walk he watched her for a little while busying herself, every now and then she would brush her cheeks with the back of her hands and it dawned on him she was crying.

"God dammit Sasuke." He muttered to himself as he walked up the path. "sort it out."

"Hyuga!" He shouted as the slammed the front door shut with his foot. He beckoned her over to him as he walked in to the newly decorated sitting room and stood in front of the fire place. Hinata hesitantly stood in front of him, where he'd insisted she stand, and played with her thumbs.

"Hyuga," Sasuke made her look from the wooden floor to meet his eye, "I'm only going to say this once so don't interrupt me like you usually do-"

"I don't usually.." Hinata brought her hand to mouth realising she done exactly what he's just asked her not to.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered her name, "I'm sorry." He signed, "I'm sorry I walked out before."

"I-"

"Shh not finished," Sasuke smirked and using his thumb and index finger pinched Hinata's lips together. " I...Thank you...For all this." Sasuke felt the words jumble in his mouth, the words he formed in his mind were eloquent and articular but somehow they got lost on the way from his brain to his mouth. "I er like the room, all the...what did you call them?" Sasuke moved his fingers away from her lips to let her speak.

"Finishing touches?" Hinata offered.

"Yes, finishing touches." Sasuke smirked looking around the room. "My dad's chair looks great." He offered uncomfortably. He was terrible at this!

"W-Why did you leave Sasuke?" Hinata asked shyly, not looking him in the eye.

"I..." He trailed off, he was going to tell her 'it was nothing, then he remembered he considered her a friend and wasn't part of friendship confiding in them? Making his decision he guided Hinata to sit next to him on the new couch. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room understood?" He waited for Hinata's confirmation and continued, "I got...spooked. This room, this whole house has so many memories. Most of which I've tried my hardest to forget...and yet I looked around the room and realised it wasn't from my memories. Some of my happy childhood memories are from this room -"

"We can change it back." Hinata interrupted him suddenly, "I'm sorry. I feel like I've rushed you into changing -"

"I like the room." Sasuke told her. "I don't want you to change it back. I think this is good for me, these changes. A new start, a fresh start." Sasuke tried to control the slight smile forming on his face at the thought, "I have happy memories in this room and a lot of painful ones too, but changing it doesn't make those memories go away." Sasuke looked down at his lap then, suddenly becoming wary with his words. He felt very strange and yet entirely normal all at once telling Hinata his thoughts. He'd never really had a confidant; every plan, scheme, every bit of information he could get he kept to himself, unless the information needed to be told to another to get them to comply with his original plan. Basically unless if telling someone something didn't effect him the y way he wanted and when he wanted that information was his and remained his alone. He'd never really trusted another person fully enough to be able to confess any secret to. Trust was not something that came easy to Sasuke, trust was a luxury he couldn't afford after leaving the village. But now? Perhaps it was time to trust another?

"I think you're very brave." Hinata's words came out shy and more whispered than she'd intended. "I-I can't even l-look at the door to Neji-Nee-San's room," She confessed her words broken with her trying to hold back the emotions building within her,"W-When I have to leave my room, back at the compound, I jump out my bedroom window and go through the gardens just to get to the other side of the house. If my destination means I have to pass...h-his d-door..." Hinata sighed heavily and closed her eyes trying to control the tears threatening to spill over. The pair remained quite while both lost in their own thought's, at least until they heard the sound of a window smashing from a different room.

Sasuke and Hinata immediately sprung up, both their instincts on high alert. Hinata had already activated her Byakugan by the time she was standing. Sasuke looked to her for guidance she was the one who could see through walls after all. Was it a bird? An enemy? What were they after? Who? Was it an attack for revenge? Why couldn't he sense their chakra? So many questions were swirling in his mind and yet both Hinata and himself remind as still and as silent as possible. They didn't want to give away their position.

Waiting for Hinata's instructions felt like an eternity, but in retrospect wasn't even half a second.

"I-I don't understand? She's running away?"

"Hn. Coward." Sasuke muttered folding his arms. A fight might have been good for him, but he'd promised Kakashi if any trouble were to happen Sasuke would let him deal with it. "Probably some dumb arse kid on a dare." He huffed in annoyance and went to go inspect the damage.

"Wait Sasuke. Something seems off." Hinata grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt sleeve.

"Dumb arse kids." Sasuke grumbled to himself ignoring Hinata's warning. He drew closer to the brick that lay on the floor with broken glass all around it.

"Sasuke wait!" Hinata shouted, but her warning came too late.

BANG!

Sasuke felt himself go flying back in the air until he hit something hard; the wall he could only guess. Having hit the wall so hard Sasuke felt his breath leave all too quickly. He was winded leaving him gasping and wheezing for air desperately. His lungs cried out for oxygen so much Sasuke fell to floor he could feel himself about to pass out any second. For a few beats of his heart he could hear nothing, see nothing, he could only feel the debit under his hands. Finally Sasuke took a wheezy breath and felt the blessed relief of his lungs filling once more, not only that but he could taste dust and even rubble on his tongue.

What the hell happened? Could this really be a dare? Or was something more sinister at work? Question after question flooded his mind, none however could move him but one; where is Hinata?

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered to himself. He slowly pushed himself off the floor and stood unsteadily. Suddenly, like someone had pressed a switch in his mind Sasuke was able to hear even if it was only ringing. His vision too was returning, all be it a little blurry. He could smell the distinct scent of explosives in the air. After blinking a couple times Sasuke felt his eyes water from the dust, finally being able to look around he could see glass and rubble blown from one side of the room, where the brick that bitch had thrown through his window had been. Not only that, but where the window had one been, was now a large hole in the side of the building. Looking at the markings on the floor where the brick had once been to the destruction around him Sasuke could only draw one conclusion; a bomb.

"Hinata?!" He called out looking all around him in a circle, but he saw no movement, nothing to suggest Hinata could hear him. "Hinata!" He shouted more desperately activating his sharingan at the same time. He might not be able to sense the enemies chakra but he knew Hinata's chakra signature.

There she was! Sasuke frowned as Hinata wasn't even in the room, she was unconscious and being carried on someone's shoulder's by the looks of it. He had no idea who this idiot was but they'd just made themselves his enemy. They were playing a very dangerous game.

Sasuke stumbled through the debit, the blast from the explosion still having some effect on him. He tried not to think too much about his own injuries, if what he could feel sliding down the side of his face was sweat or blood.

luckily his ninja reflexes kicked in and by the time he jumped out the large hole through the side wall Sasuke was running after Hinata and whoever took her. With each passing second he could feel his strength returning, running faster and faster with each step. He silently thanked the Gods that this morning, and every morning in fact, he'd attached his kusanagi and holster; years of being classified as a rouge nin taught him to always carry your chosen weapon or at least have it close to hand when sleeping. Trust no one to have your back but yourself.

* * *

Hinata didn't know where she was or who was currently carrying her the only thing she could definitely tell you was she felt pain, radiating down her whole body. Her head throbbed and felt heavy, her wrists were bound together with a couple of cable ties, her ankles were bound too. That was when she knew something had to be wrong, for if Sasuke were to carry her away from the explosion what reason would he have to tie her up?

Very carefully she slightly opened her eyes just enough to peak through her lashes. She realised she was lay in the arms of the woman she had seen throw the brick through Sasuke's window. The woman looked almost unreal with her pale skin and white hair, which was strange in itself because there wasn't one wrinkle or marking on the her face. Her blank look only concentrating on what was in front of her reminded Hinata of her childhood doll, although the woman was more sinister and Hinata wouldn't be inviting her to any tea parties any time soon.

"Don't worry Lady Hinata, he will take care of you now." The woman's voice matched her expression; emotionless. Hinata didn't know how the woman knew she was awake, but at least this meant she could open her eyes properly. If only her body would comply with her wises like her eyes, she thought to herself.

"He? Who's he?" Hinata questioned, try to gather as much information as possible.

"Our master of course."

"I have no master." Hinata spoke with confidence yet the woman only laughed at her response in a mocking and arrogant manor.

Hinata tried to think of a plan, anything that could help her get out of her current predicament. She knew she was still in the forest that surrounded the Uchiha district and wasn't far from the border of the village.

As they approached a beautiful waterfall Hinata didn't even know was part of the village or Uchiha district a plan formed in her mind. If she could distract the woman for just a second, she could use her chakra to control a small amount of water to cut the cable ties.

The woman began to jump on to the wet stepping stones that formed a path from one side of the large river to the other. Just as they were coming to the middle of the river and Hinata was getting ready to implement her plan, a strange sound came from the trees in the direction of where they had come from.

The woman stopped her progress wondering just as Hinata was what the sound could be. She couldn't place it; it sounded almost like a kunai having been thrown but louder. Within a second Hinata saw a flash of what could only be metal reflecting the sun, what ever was creating the sound was heading straight for them. The woman noted this too and realised quickly if she didn't release Hinata then she wouldn't have time to dodge whatever was heading their way.

Hinata felt herself being thrown into the air in such a way she was spinning making her want to vomit. Almost simultaneously she felt the arms of someone catch her again and the distinctive sound of something sharp and metal make contact with stone.

Hinata knew straight away who'd caught her, she even smiled and lent closer into his neck. She never knew his scent could have a calming effect on her, oh but it did now.

"Sasuke." She whispered his name. She felt his hand grip her tighter, a sign that although he was still concentrating on the woman he was here. He had rescued her.

* * *

Sasuke stood on one of the stepping stones while holding up Hinata, staring down the woman who dared to try and take her. His kusanagi sword stood straight, still wobbling slightly where it landed in the stepping stone between himself and the woman.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded the woman.

"I am of little importance. A mere puppet doing my master's work." She answered without emotion.

"Who's your master? Orochimaru?" Hinata lifted her head and looked at Sasuke puzzled to the woman opposite. The woman however refused to answer Sasuke's question. "Why do you want Hinata?"

"I don't. My master does." She answered matter of factly.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I am of little importance. A mere puppet. My master wouldn't tell a puppet his plans."

Hinata jumped down from Sasuke's arms and took a step closer to woman, now she had freed herself from the cable ties.

"You must be of some importance for your master to trust you with this task." Sasuke watched as Hinata tried to search for an emotion in the woman's face. He didn't like where this was heading, Hinata was far too kind. Always trying to see the best in people, himself included. Sasuke could tell when Hinata's words had sunk in and woman had realised Hinata was right.

Hinata had never been in a situation where she had had to call someone their 'master', Sasuke had. Of course he'd killed his to gain his power...oops. But there had been people like this woman in front of him that had worshipped Orochimaru, Kabuto for example. And now this crazy-master-worshipping weirdo was taking Hinata's words the wrong way! Instead of taking them as an ego booster which Hinata had intended, she was taking them as an affirmation that her master did believe her to be important and trusted her with his plan to kidnap Hinata.

With the crazy bitches mind drawing to it's conclusion Sasuke instantly jumped into the air pulling Hinata in to piggy back position, at the same time and with careful and swift precision Sasuke (and Hinata) landed on the handle of his Kusanagi. Sasuke watched as the woman's face went from emotionless to...not even human the next second. Her teeth turned pointed and mouth moved open like it was on a hinge. Her eye's turned yellow and instead of hands her fingers were now claws as razor-sharp as a new kunai.

As the woman brought back her hand ready at any moment to strike Hinata, Sasuke immediately took control of the situation. He knew he didn't have enough chakra to form Susano, but he did have enough to use the elements to his advantage. Sasuke immediately spun 180 degrees, while at the same time he shifted Hinata from piggy back position to facing him.

"Chidori."

* * *

Hinata fell back with the force of Sasuke falling forward. She had seen him use his 'chidori' technique, knew that with the water on the stepping stones and around them the 'woman' would be hurt by it. She'd seen as 'woman' had raised her claw in the air and just as Sasuke had finished his jutsu she'd struck his back.

Hinata gingerly sat up from where she landed.

"Sasuke?" Hinata spoke his name with urgency as she shook his shoulder from where he'd landed on her legs.

"Mmmm."Sasuke groggily answered.

Hinata glanced around her, where the 'woman' once stood was now a pile of black ash and what looked like burned logs.

"A puppet?" Hinata realised then, she hadn't been lying, the woman had in fact been a puppet! Not just mentally but physically too.

"Sasuke!" Hinata tried again to stir him only this time she noted the bright red slashes down his back and ripped shirt. "Sasuke you're bleeding." She cried out and shifted her legs from under him she began applying pressure to the large gashes that covered his most of his back.

Before the war she had wished many times she could be more like Sakura so Naruto would notice her, now she wished she could be more like Sakura so she could heal Sasuke in a heart beat. With the little amount of chakra she had and basic knowledge of medicine Hinata was able to slow the bleeding down. Ripping the bottom of her own shirt Hinata made 3 make shift bandages and wrapped them around Sasuke's back and abdomen to keep the pressure on the gashes just in case.

"Come...On, Sasuke." Hinata struggled moved one of his arms over her shoulder and tried shifting him to stand. "Let's...Get you...To the...Hos-pital."

"Nononono, no hosssspitallll..Hommme." Sasuke slurred from the blood loss.

"But you need-"

"Hommme. Pleassse Hi-nata."

Hinata smiled softly at the man who only yesterday she thought was as cold as ice sculpture, now she could see why Naruto was so loyal to him. Sasuke had stood up for her, fought for her when no one else had even known she was in trouble. Standing so close to him she could even see why girls thought him handsome.

"Let's get you home and fixed up." Hinata wrapped an arm around his waist, allowing him to lean on her and slowly they began to walk back to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so I'm on a roll aye! Another week and another chapter :) Keep reading over it and wondering if I have Sasuke ooc but see what you think...**

 **Hope to hear from you! Would love some feedback, especially what you think about Sasuke in this chapter. Oh and I put the whole 'Sakura talk' in there cos well I don't see Sakura being like that. Anyway... Pls enjoy!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 6**

Sasuke flinched as the cloth made contact with his shirtless back again. Hinata had helped him back to the mansion and was currently tending to his wounds. He was currently lay shirtless on his stomach on the bed with his head in his arms. He kept his gaze on her however, carefully watching her. Waiting for her to show any emotion about the attempted abduction, she had yet to talk since they'd sent a note via his hawk to the Hokage tower (both their phones had been damaged beyond recognition in the blast).

"Sorry." He heard Hinata mutter as he involuntary flinched again. "I need to clean your back before I can heal your wounds."

"It's ok, keep going." He groaned out as she yet again swept the cloth over his back after she'd cleaned it off in a bowl beside her. He knew this needed to be done so there was no point in prolonging the process. Squeezing the blankets in to his hands he tried to attempt to hide his discomfort from Hinata, she felt guilty enough without hearing his pain.

Hearing her tell him she'd finished cleaning his back Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and loosed his grip on her sheets.

"Hinata," He held her wrist pulling her up the bed so he could see her face more clearly, "Tell me honestly, are you ok?" Hinata's gaze looked away from his immediately at his question and she removed her arm away from his grasp.

"It's not my first abduction attempt I've been through, Sasuke. These eyes and my birthright are a curse as much as a privilege." Hinata stepped away from the bed, "I-I wish I could be like you and fear nothing."

"That's ridiculous," He bluntly protested, "everyone fears something, we wouldn't be human if we didn't."

"But you don't act like you fear anything. Back there you...you saved me without thinking of yourself. What if...What if she'd hit one of your vital organs? What if she'd-"

"Hinata stop! You're thinking irrationally." Sasuke sat up on his knees wanting to see her face more clearly, "You can't live your life by 'what if'. You think I don't get scared? You're wrong!" Hinata gave him a look of 'yeah right', "ok. I'm shit scared I'm gonna get these votes and what then? I bring back my clan? What if history only repeats itself? What if the Uchiha are destined to be Konoha's destruction again and again?"

"That won't happen!" Hinata sat on the bed next to Sasuke, placing her hand on his face she pried his gaze to look in hers.

"How can you know that? I'm not like Naruto, what if- what if I'm the next Madara?" Hinata sat perfectly still choosing her words deliberately.

"I'm glad." She told him finally breaking the silence between them, "I'm glad you're not like Naruto." Now it was his turn to give her the look of 'yeah right', "If someone would of told me a year ago I would consider you one of my closest friends I would of laughed, but I do. I really do, Sasuke. You're not like Naruto, you're right and that's what makes you the perfect clan leader. You have so much to teach the next generation, not just jutsu but life lessons too. You've been down a difficult path and yet you've still found your way home. You're not a saint, Kami knows," They both smiled, "And yet you're surrounded by people who care for you no matter what. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and myself will always be here for you."

"Ok ok. Enough of the pep talk." Sasuke chuckled awkwardly and lay back down on the bed. Sasuke looked over his shoulder gazing at Hinata as she began healing his back. At least now she had a slight smile on her face that he could see thanks to the green glow illuminating her skin and created shadows on her face. For a while they stayed silent so Hinata could concentrate.

"So...What's your fear?" Sasuke asked her after some time.

"My fear?" Hinata peaked at Sasuke's gaze then back to the remaining wound on his back, "My fear

is loosing someone else I love because I did nothing."

"That's easy to rectify."

"How so?"

"That's all in the mind, training could easily remedy that. I'll help you if you like."

"You don't suggest isolating myself?" Hinata questioned.

"No." He stated frankly, "You say I'm surrounded by people who care for me yes? Well you are even more so. Your team, my team, hell all the rookies, your clan, your sister...Me." He added shyly. "Isolating yourself accomplishes nothing but loneliness. I...I couldn't allow you to go through that." Hinata's eyes widened at his words and a slight blush coated her cheeks. He cared for Hinata as a friend, he told himself, and he was just doing what Naruto had done for him right. Right?

Hearing the door to the bedroom opening Sasuke jumped off the bed, paying no heed to the fact he'd just opened the last remaining wound on his back, his main priority was to protect Hinata. The dark shadow from the hallway stepped into the light seeping from the room to reveal Sakura.

"Oh? I'm sorry...Am I interrupting? I knocked but no one was answering and I-" Sakura bumbled her words and her face grew flushed.

"No, no Sakura. We was just- I-I was just healing Sasuke's back." Hinata had cleared the room by the time she'd finished her sentence and guiding Sakura in to the room, "Y-You should take over. You have better skills than me." Sasuke could sense there was some unspoken words between them, some 'girl code' that he had no hope of deciphering.

Suddenly being shirtless in front of Sakura felt far too revealing. Strange that in front of Hinata he'd felt comfortable? Maybe because he knew Hinata wouldn't ogle his body like Sakura was currently doing.

"I-Is that ok with you Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Hn." He sat himself on her bed and covered his chest with a spare blanket. "Wait! Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to be alone in the room with Sakura and the thought of something happening to Hinata while he couldn't keep an eye on her brought with it an overwhelming fear.

"Hinata's just going for a shower Sasuke." Sakura looked at Sasuke as if she was seeing him in a totally different light.

Silently Sasuke nodded his head and tried to look nonchalant. Hearing the door close behind Hinata he shut his eyes trying to suppress the sense of dread at being left alone in a room with Sakura. He flinched when he felt her weight behind him, why did this feel so wrong? Sakura was his friend but he also knew she wanted more from him and he couldn't give her that. He'd tried to tell her so many times through out the years, he just didn't and couldn't see her in that way, he'd tried! When they got back from the war, he'd convinced himself she'd deserved his love, proven herself worthy of it by standing up for him through everything but he soon came to realise he was hurting her more. He just couldn't love her, no matter how hard he tried, he'd confessed as much to Naruto. Naruto had been the one to tell him you couldn't force yourself to love someone, that's not love and if that's how he felt he should leave Sakura be and let her move on. That's why he'd left on his '3 year redemption mission', he'd wanted to give Sakura the time to find love, someone she deserved and yet here she was still pining for him.

"Sakura." His voice came out gruff with emotion. This was going to be hard he knew, but he had to tell Sakura the truth. She deserved as much.

"It's ok Sasuke, I know." She whispered. He didn't know when she'd started to heal him but he could feel her chakra entering his system, stitching his muscles back together.

"What do you mean, you know?" Sasuke asked confused by her words.

"I've watched you for most my life, despite what you think I can read you like a book. You don't have to say it Sasuke, I know there's nothing between us."

"That's not true. You'll always be my friend Sakura...I hope." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to judge her expression. Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Pry in to each others lives." Sasuke smirked at Sakura's half hearted chuckle.

"How do you feel about Hinata?"

"Hinata?" He sat up straight at her name alone.

"It's just...I've noticed you act differently around her, she calms you I think. Now I think about it you're so similar it's easy to see how you've become-"

"Friends." Sasuke felt he needed to clarify that point and fast.

"Friends then. But as one friend to another let me give you a little advice," She told him gently, "Don't be an idiot like Naruto. **If** you feel something more for her, act on it, don't let her slip through your finger's. Hinata is...one in a million."

"And you wouldn't mind that? Seeing me and Hinata..." Sasuke trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say more.

"I...Hinata is one of my dearest friends and with you I see her happy again. Since the war she's been distant with everyone and yet you've brought her out of her shell again." Sakura began to laugh at how unbelievable that was, "Who knew Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga could be such close friends? Not me that's for sure."

"We are an unlikely duo." He agreed smirking at the image in his head of the two of them.

"She makes you happy, you make her happy and as both your friends that's all I want. I would never stand in the way of your happiness Sasuke." Sakura gave his hand a squeeze. Sasuke looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He was lucky to have a friend such as Sakura, he knew before now but this moment made it all the more clear.

"Thank you Sakura." In that moment he did something he never thought he'd do; he hugged her. It wasn't a romantic hug in any sense but it was enough to convey his thanks, he hoped. As he pulled away he saw the blush on Sakura's face and felt her hand on his bare chest pushing him back.

"Yes...Well." She coughed, "I..I should go to my room." She stood up off the bed and walked in a trance like state to the door, "Oh. I forgot, Naruto and Kakashi will be here in the morning. They're having a meeting with Hiashi Hyuga, he heard what happened here. Actually he saw the smoke coming from the building and well he's not happy, he wants the best protection for his daughter. I was told to give you this also." Sakura handed him a note and saying her goodnight left the room.

Sasuke looked down at note in the scruffiest writing he'd ever seen.

"Naruto." He mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. His best friend really needed to work on his penmanship for when he became Hokage. The note didn't have a specific name to who it was addressed to but Sakura had said it was for him. Opening the note he began to read:

 _Teme!_

 _We're puling an all nighter to try and figure out more details of why someone would come after Hinata! Hiashi has a rod up his arse saying we're not taking this threat seriously! So as of now you're Hinata's protection detail! Got it! She goes nowhere without you! Or else I'm dead!_

 _Hiashi is scarier than you!_

 _Kakashi has organised for some guys to come check out the house to make sure it's safe and to start fixing it in the morning. We'll be there too in the morning, tell Hinata to make pancakes I need food! So hungry!_

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's letter, so typical of his friend to be thinking of his stomach at such a time. He glanced at Hinata's bedside clock and noted it was now 3am. Hinata had still yet to return from her shower, what did he do? Knock on the door? Wait for her?

Looking down at himself he decided first thing first was definitely changing out of his dirty clothes and grabbing a shirt. Walking down the hallway to his room he passed the bathroom he could hear the shower still on, pausing for a moment to listen for anything suspicious, instead he heard the muffled singing of Hinata. He didn't want to embarrass her by alerting her to his presence so carried on walking to his own room.

Quickly throwing away his ruined clothes, he clothed himself in some of his more baggier clothes. Before putting on his new t-shirt he inspected his back in the mirror, 3 more scars to add to the collection he thought to himself. At least these ones he could be proud of, he imagined kids from his clan asking him 'how'd you get that one?' what could he say? That one was from when I killed my brother Itachi. Oh and this one is from when I'd tried to kill uncle Naruto. He growled at himself in his mind and hastily put on his t-shirt.

Walking out his bedroom he noticed the door to the bathroom was slightly a jar and the light turned off.

"Hinata?" He knocked on her door quietly in case Sakura was already sleeping.

"Just a sec." He heard the panic in her voice followed by something falling to the floor.

"Are you ok?" He called through the door, his hand on the handle ready to go in.

"Y-Yes! J-Just stubbed my toe on the bed. C-Come in."

Sasuke slowly opened the door to see Hinata sat in the end of the bed she was wearing some baggy trousers, much like his own and a vest top. She had her head in such a way to be able to have her hair over one shoulder while she tried to dry it with a small towel.

"Sorry to interrupt but Sakura gave me this, I thought you might want to see it as it's to do with you." He handed her over the note off Naruto.

He watched her carefully reading each word; the way she smiled so easily at Naruto's words had his stomach twisting in an odd sensation.

"O-Ok. How's your back?" She asked him, handing him back the note.

"Better. Thanks." Why was this so awkward? He asked himself.

"I'm not really tired are you?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"D-do you think you could stay with me?"

"Er-"

"I mean...Not with me," She blushed, realising the implication of her words, "I just mean, I d-don't want to be alone r-right now. May-Maybe we could watch a movie downstairs or-?"

"Sure. But not-"

"Love stories. I know." She smiled. "I was thinking something we both like, how about Lord of the Rings?"

"Now you tell me! They made movies of the books? Do you know how long those books are?" He pretended to be annoyed and rolled his eyes making her chuckle.

"They've made lots of movies while you were...away." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I'll grab snacks and drinks, meet you downstairs in a minute." He told her while leaving her room.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey guys!-"

"Shhh." Sakura peaked her head around the kitchen door frame, "They're sleeping." She pointed in the front room.

"Who's sleeping?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Who do you think Baka?" Sakura responded like Naruto had asked the dumbest question in the world.

As Naruto walked stealthily passed the lounge they couldn't help but look in with its door open it was just too tempting. They were able to see the two dark haired figures of Sasuke and Hinata on the couch. Hinata's head leant on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's head leaning on hers.

Naruto paused at the door momentarily shocked, Sakura grabbed hold of his jacket sleeve and pulled him in to the kitchen.

"What? When?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Are you really that surprised? We both saw how different he's been since Hinata moved in."

"Yes but he's-they're.." Naruto interlocked his hands hoping what he couldn't convey in words he could with gestures. "And you're ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura challenged. "Sasuke said they're just friends when we spoke last night anyway."

"Teme spoke about feelings?"

"I do have them you know."

The two friends turned to see Sasuke who was currently leant on the door frame.

"You're awake?"

"You wish me to answer that ridiculous question?" Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura so she could hand him a coffee.

"How's Hinata?" She enquired.

"Sleeping." He answered simply. They each sat at the table, each with their own drinks. "So what's the plan? I assume Kakashi has one?"

"Er yeah. He's called back any Hyuga from their missions in case who ever tried to abduct Hinata were after her Byakugan."

"The way the puppet was talking I highly doubt that." Sasuke spoke over his drink.

"Either way Hanabi is still on her mission and Hiashi wants her back." Naruto told them.

"Hinata will be happy about that." Sakura spoke.

"Kakashi and Hiashi want Hinata to stay here still-"

"She wasn't going anywhere else Dobe."

Naruto glanced over to Sakura to judge her reaction to what Sasuke had said but saw her nodding in agreement with him instead of hurt expressions he'd expected to see.

"Hinata mentioned something last night, she said this wasn't the first abduction attempt on her, how many has there been?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto expectantly.

"I can't tell you that, it's classified. Need to know only."

"Well I need to know Naruto."

"But I can't-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. The three of them sat still for a moment to see if Sasuke's sudden outburst had awoken Hinata. Sasuke sighed in exasperation and looked over at his best friend. "Look Naruto," He began again, this time in a calm manner, "I need to know this, Hinata is under my protection, under my roof, if something were to happen to her it's on me. I won't let that happen. I need to know if this is just another attempt or if something more sinister is at work, you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head and began to tell Sasuke and Sakura officially everyone knew of only one abduction attempt know as 'The Hyuga Affair'. He explained how Hinata had been turning 3 at the time; Konoha and Kumogakure were to sigh a peace treaty, but that had been a cover up. The head ninja of the Kumogakure attempted to abduct Hinata in order to obtain the secrets of the Byakugan. However Hiashi Hyuga dispatched of the shinobi, saving Hinata himself. In the aftermath, Kumogakure denied any accusations of abduction and in retaliation demanded the body of Hiashi for compensation. Hiashi's younger brother and identical twin Hizashi decided to go in his brother's place despite Hiashi's protests. Hizashi knew Kumogakure would be fooled and his curse seal would safe guard the secrets of the Byakugan and would not only save his brother's life but also prevent a war between the two nations.

Sasuke was piecing together a lot about Hinata's past and character. Her word's from last night repeated themselves in his mind; ' My fear is loosing someone else I love because I did nothing'. He realised then Hinata blamed herself for not only Neji's death, but her uncle's too. How could he show her how wrong she was?

Sakura was right, Hinata and himself had many similarities regarding their childhoods; They'd lost their older brothers, both of whom had sacrificed themselves for them. They'd each grown up in a powerful clan, bringing with it not only family but as Hinata had said a birthright that was also a curse; the notion they could be stronger and better than the rest by their genes alone. Neither of them had been able to meet their fathers high expectations growing up, from what little news Sasuke had gathered it seemed Hinata had earned her father's respect since the war though.

"Wait you said officially." Sakura interrupted his train of thought, "What's the unofficial number?"

"8, well 9 after last night." Hinata answered alerting her presence to them.

"Come on." Sasuke strode over to her and took hold of her hand, leading her out the kitchen.

"Where we going? I've not had any breakfast yet." She protested.

"It's time to train." Sasuke answered her in a monotone voice.

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other for a second before their chairs squeaked along the floor with their sudden burst of moment, both following after Hinata and Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Readers! Sorry about the wait between chapters, like I said in my last chapter I've been diagnosed with a rare illness and it takes me a lot more time than normal to write. But I'm gonna finish this story cos not only do I love both Beauty and the Beast and Sasuke and Hinata, I hate to leave things unfinished!**

 **Anyway I have the story all figured out now at least so hopefully chapters should be released quicker (fingers crossed!)**

 **Let me know what you think, would love to hear your feedback on this chapters!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 7**

"Come on Hinata, get up!"

Hinata lay flat on the ground for what felt like the 100th time. Sasuke had yet again found an opening and knocked her to the ground.

"Sasuke don't you think you're being too harsh -" She heard Naruto protest.

"She has to learn-"

"But this is just torture." Sakura interjected.

Hinata pushed herself slowly up off the grass to standing.

"Good." Sasuke smirked at her, "Again?"

Hinata nodded her head in response and they both moved into their stance. In an instant Sasuke was in front of her again and they were back to sparring. She was able to block his first and second attempts but Sasuke was much faster than her and with the many hits she'd already taken this morning she was feeling disorientated. Feeling his kick to her side Hinata fell to the ground letting out a squeal of pain.

"That's it!" Naruto stood in front of Hinata, shielding her from Sasuke's sight, "Enough! Can't you see you've hurting her." He shouted.

"I'm not trying to hurt her, I'm training her. Something Hinata is more than aware of if you just open your eyes."

"How? You're beating her to the ground not teaching her anything!"

"Hinata is learning from her mistakes and if you and everyone else stands in her way and protects her she'll never learn! Look at her Naruto, she's not as delicate as you think!" Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata standing yet again, she had a busted lip and was clutching her left side but her face showed her determination.

"She's a trained shinobi, just like you and me so give her the respect she deserves to prove to you and herself she can do this. How many times have we been beaten to the ground? And how many times did that beating make us stronger?" Sasuke urged his friend. "You think I want to hurt her on purpose? I'm teaching her her limits!"

Naruto glanced from Sasuke to Hinata still unsure of what to do. His gut was telling him to listen to Sasuke, he had a very valid point after all, but his heart hated to see a friend in pain.

"Naruto-Kun, please." Hinata asked him quietly, "I'm ok I promise. Sasuke is right I need to figure this out." She smiled at him softly. Hearing Hinata call him Naruto-Kun once more broke the fight within him. She hadn't called him that since they arrived back to the village after the war, he hoped it was a sign they were friends once again. Not that they'd ever stopped being friends, but with Hinata distancing herself since their return from the battlefield it had felt like they'd lost Hinata as well as Neji. So reluctantly he went to stand by Sakura again, giving one of his dearest friends the chance to prove herself like she so desperately wanted.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"I'm ready." Hinata told him and stood in her stance once again. As they came together Hinata felt more determined than her previous attempts. Sasuke had faith in her to figure out how to improve and with stand his attacks, so she should have faith in her own abilities too. Yes he was much stronger but Hinata was smaller meaning she could be faster than him, she just had to push herself like Sasuke said.

* * *

Hinata could barely move, her whole body ached, bruises scattered all up her arms and legs; some more fresh than others. For a whole week Sasuke had pushed her during training, each morning they would spar till Hinata could take no more. As the week progressed she had noticed she was becoming faster and able to read his moves more clearly; however Sasuke was still a formidable opponent, he was still able to win each spar but not as easily as he had at the beginning of the week.

Easing herself out of bed she gingerly made her way around her bedroom. A warm shower would ease her body at least for a little while, she thought to herself as she quickly dressed. There was no point in having a long shower or washing her hair after all, a training session with Sasuke is likely to make her sweat from ever pore.

While brushing her hair, after having a quick shower, Hinata walked to the window and smiled seeing the sun low in the sky to welcome her as her day started. Seeing a figure move at the corner of her eye, she looked away from the sun and watched as Sasuke began to warm up in the garden. Hinata couldn't fathom how Sasuke had so much endurance and resilience to pain, her body was crying in pain after each session, and Sasuke would just continue sparing by himself or with Naruto. And here he was again, waking before anyone else to train.

Seeing this resolve to still become strong, even though he was known as one of the strongest shinobi in the world still, Hinata turned from the window with determination in her steps. She would become just as strong, with or without anyone's help just as Sasuke had. She would train with or without someone else; just as Sasuke had.

Heading out the house and in to the garden where Sasuke was Hinata quickly braided her hair while she watched Sasuke continue his warm up. He knew she was there, she hadn't exactly hidden her arrival after all.

"We're going to be doing something different today." Sasuke told her, his voice was still gruff from the early morning Hinata noted. "We're going to meditate."

"Meditate?" Hinata questioned, how would that help her become strong?

"It's important to rest as well as train." Sasuke explained, "However this meditation will be different. I've been researching on your Byakugan; it's strengths and weaknesses. You have many abilities at your disposal for one-on-one attacks at closer range. But few I have come across are able to attack a group of enemies at once. If you do as I say maybe we could rectify that."

"I will do all I can to become stronger, so people will acknowledge I don't need to be protected." Sasuke smirked at her words and nodded his head in agreement.

"You know how to meditate?"

"Of course." Hinata answered confidently.

Sitting herself on the ground Hinata crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Now listen to nature around you, feel it, become one with it." Sasuke's voice spoke above her. Forcing herself to take a deep breath she tried to relax herself. She listened. She waited. And... nothing. Instead her mind filled with random thoughts; _'really need a trip to hot spring, then I can relax my aching muscles in the hot water._ ' She could just imagine herself submerged in the water and... _No!_ Hinata thought to herself, _I can't think of that right now!_ Shaking her head in the hopes of clearing away her scattered thoughts, she tried again, this time urging herself to listen. However her subconscious mind had other ideas and random thoughts, musing and questions bombarded Hinata one after another.

"Harder than you think isn't it?" Sasuke spoke causing Hinata to open her eyes. Sasuke was sat on the ground at the base of a near by tree and told her to come and sit by him and they can try again.

"First of all you need to take this off." Sasuke pointed to her purple and cream jacket.

"B-But I..I..." Hinata couldn't bring herself to talk she was so nervous. Her purple jacket was like a comfort blanket to a baby. Her jacket hid her, let her not feel self-conscious about her body. She had always felt her body was too curvy, her hips too wide, her breasts too big. Why couldn't she have a body like Ino's or Tenten's?

Sasuke sighed at her reluctance and took a step towards her. Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke took hold of the zip on her jacket and began pulling it down slowly.

"How do you expect to become one with nature when you can't feel it?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata gripped Sasuke's wrists stopping his movements any further as his fingers (although still on the zip) were about to travel down her cleavage.

"I-I am very capable of undressing myself." She couldn't help but stammer.

Sasuke removed his fingers and as Hinata took over undoing her jacket he moved behind her and began to unravel her hair.

"You're too...restricted and stiff." Sasuke spoke behind her, "Typical Hyuga." He teased her trying to ease some of her tension. "Your jacket."

Hinata let out a breath that shook with her nervousness, her jacket was now undone but her hands gripped on to either side wrapping it around herself still.

"Hinata?" Sasuke questioned. Moving in front of her again he took in her reluctance and the fear in her eyes. "You can do this, it's just a jacket. It's just you and me. I promise this will make you stronger." He spoke calmly to her.

The breeze rustled Hinata's long hair making it swish and flick with the winds power now it was free to move. Noticing Hinata closing her eyes and moving her head to a different angle to feel the wind on her face, Sasuke began to talk again. "You feel that?" He asked her, "The wind gliding through you hair, feel it's force, it's power against your face. That's what all this is about." Hinata nodded her head at his words and calmed herself. Sasuke probably thought she was being ridiculous clinging to her jacket like this, she thought to herself. She told him only 15 minutes ago she would do all she could to become stronger and here she was at the first hurdle stumbling. Letting go of all reluctance Hinata took her jacket off and threw it on to the ground.

Feeling self-conscious at the fact she was now showing her black crop top and sports bra Hinata tried to cover her stomach by crossing her arms over her waist. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her but otherwise didn't comment on the fact and gestured with his hands for them both to sit down at the base of the tree.

"Let's start with the basics." Sasuke suggested, "First close your eyes and allow your mind to go blank." Hinata did as he asked, but making her mind go blank was the issue though. Hinata shook her as if that would help her to think of nothing. "Ok, ok stop, what's that about?" Hinata's eyes opened and looked to Sasuke smirking at her.

"My mind won't go blank, it won't...let me." She tried to explain.

"I see, so that's why women never shut up."

"Sasuke!" Hinata could tell he was being playful and teasing so leaned over and shoved him, not hard but enough to rock him sideways.

Hearing Sasuke chuckle beside her Hinata folded her arms in an attempt to look annoyed, but he knew her too well to know she wasn't offended in any way. Sasuke asked her to try again, which she did and for a while she felt her head clear.

"I see what you're doing wrong you're not breathing right." Sasuke explained.

"I seem to be quite alive and well so how am I breathing wrong?"

"Such a smart arse now Hyuga." He smiled at her. He asked her to sit in front of him so he could show her because explaining it to her obviously wasn't working.

"No, back towards me." Hinata looked questionably at Sasuke but did as he asked. She could help the little 'eep' escape when she felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her back so her back was pressed up against his chest and stomach. He then kept one hand on her hip and the other he rested on her stomach.

"Can you feel the pace of my breathing?" Sasuke whispered against her neck. Hinata's eyes closed at the sensation of feeling his breath tickling the side of her neck making goosebumps appear and her body involuntarily shiver. "That as I inhale my stomach expands and when I exhale my stomach goes flat." Hinata could only nod her head, yes she could feel it! She could also feel the muscles on his chest she thought to herself. "Now you try do it with me." Hinata willed herself to just concentrate on Sasuke's breathing pattern and on nothing else, not his scent, not his tickling breath and certainly not his hand on her bare stomach. After a couple of shaky breaths soon she was able to breath along him, they were at one with each other.

"Good. Now, feel nature." Sasuke moved the hand he had resting on her hip and interlocked her hand with his with her palm facing down. He guided her hand to the grass where he slowly moved it from side to side so she could feel each and every strand. "Feel the earth's energy, how each blade of grass moves." Sasuke's voice seemed so far away now, but she was amazed to find that she now understood Sasuke's words. She could feel it, not just because she was physically touching the grass but there was something deeper there. She could feel an energy, almost like each glade of grass was it's own being. The energy had been hidden from her because she'd never taken the time to just sit and listen.

Next he slowly turned her hand and pulled her arm up above their heads and glided her hand down the rough bark of the tree behind them. In this position Hinata was now lent right back against Sasuke with his hand still on her stomach seemingly pushing her into him all the more. There was no words needed now between them, she could feel nature around her as Sasuke had wanted. She could hear the scurry of a beetles feet making its way up the tree, in the woods the sounds of an animal moving away leaves on the ground and birds in the sky flapping their wings as they searched for prey.

"Hi-nata!" A broken female voice called out. Hinata's concentration on meditating and Sasuke broke the second she heard the voice. Leaping up, with an enormous smile on her face Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan. She couldn't control her excitement at seeing her little sister alive and well running up the deserted streets of the Uchiha district.

Not being able to stand the wait any longer she ran in the direction of the gates to the mansion, Sasuke right on her heels calling after her. Each sister let out their out a squeal of excitement as they both saw one another face to face as they rounded a corner of the wall surrounding the mansion.

"Hanabi." Hinata whispered. She'd been trying not to think of the dangers, if a puppet might be out to catch Hanabi too as she was called back from her first mission. She'd been praying to all the Gods just in case one wouldn't hear her plea to bring all Hyuga back from their missions safe and selfishly (Hinata thought) she prayed most of all for Hanabi's safe arrival. Hinata promised with herself she would visit the Hyuga temple and thank any God who would listen!

In her moment of sure relief at seeing Hanabi Hinata had stopped running, Hanabi however was running towards her still. Knowing exactly what Hanabi was planning on doing Hinata held out her arms and caught Hanabi as she jumped at her, from the force of the jump and Hanabi's speed Hinata went falling to the ground. But the Hyuga sisters clung on to one another as if they hadn't felt the earth, they were together again and that's all that mattered.

"Oh I've missed you so much-"

"Me too-"

"You're never going away on a mission again-"

"I have to if I want to be strong like you-"

"No I can't loose you. Are you hurt?" Hinata gripped Hanabi's arms to push her back so she could get a closer look at her, "Did anything happen on your way back? Where were you?-"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Hanabi giggled. "I'm not hurt, but if you keep squeezing me so tight then that might change." She teased.

* * *

Sasuke kept to himself the rest of the day, allowing the two Hyuga sisters to catch up in private. He knew Hinata's chakra signature now like the back of his hand so at all times he was able to sense her now meaning just because he was ordered to protect her, didn't mean he had to be by her side 24/7.

While Hinata spoke with Hanabi, Sasuke was able to do some more research on helping Hinata. He had come realise last week the amount of guilt Hinata carried around with her. He felt he was probably one of (if not the only person) in the village who knew what it was like to feel guilty about killing a beloved sibling. However, in Hinata's case it truly wasn't her fault! He'd read many reports on how Neji had died thanks to Naruto bringing them back with him from the achieve in the Hokage tower. Naruto had also told him what Neji had told him before he passed away too. Sasuke just had to figure out a way to make Hinata understand that she had no reason to feel guilty.

For Hinata to become stronger, not just physically but mentally too he had to make her see she wasn't guilty of anything. If it wasn't for the threat of this 'master' the puppet spoke about Sasuke could find a way in his own time and there wouldn't be such a rush. Especially now he knew for certain the 'master' only wanted Hinata. For if they were after the Byakugan, then logic plan would have been to attack the weakest of the Hyuga. Hanabi is the youngest a Genin and only on her first mission; a mission she has returned from unscratched with no dangerous encounters to speak of. Nothing was seemingly out to get her or her Byakugan. Yes, Sasuke was 100% certain the 'master' wanted Hinata. But what this 'master' had failed to factor in to their plan was him. He was her protection detail now an order given to him by Kakashi his Hokage (not that he needed the order!) and he will be there for Hinata, supporting her and aiding her every step of the way.

Sasuke lay in bed with his eyes closed waiting for the sweet allure of sleep to take him, when he heard a heart wrenching scream coming from Hinata's bedroom. In a second he was pulling open his door and running down the corridor as fast as his legs would allow him. Bursting in to her bedroom he took in the cleanliness of the room and no sign of an intruder. What he did see, was Hinata thrashing about in the bed crying out in pain at the top of her lungs.

Cursing to himself Sasuke covered the gap between them and tried to pin her arms down to stop them from hitting herself, instead her back arched off the bed so high Sasuke was worried she might break in two. Straddling her and keeping her arms flat on the bed at the side of her head Sasuke leaned down and tried to coax her out of her nightmare, through her screaming though she was unable to hear.

"Come on Hyuga! - wake up!" He shouted frantically.

Hinata suddenly stopped all her movements and at the same time drew a loud in take of breath, like she'd been drowning under water and coming up for air. Even in the dark, in the middle of the night he could still make out her eyes bursting open, the pain from the nightmare flooding in to them and then the tears pouring uncontrollably down her face.

Ever so gently he moved to her side and pulled her in to his arms allowing her to cry on him. He tried to sooth her by trailing circles on her back, desperately wanting to tell her she was ok but it was clear she wasn't. So instead he told her he was here, he'd always be here for her and he wouldn't go anywhere until she asked him too. As he'd said about leaving he felt Hinata grip on to his shirt tighter, telling him without words she didn't want him to go.

After an hour or so Hinata's crying died down to hiccups and sobs. He moved on to his side so he was able to see her face once more. What he saw made his heart throb even harder, he hated to see her in so much pain especially when she didn't need to be.

"Talk to me, Hinata." He urged her, "Was this about Neji?" He felt her nod and bury her head back to his chest. "I hope you don't mind but I've read up about what happened." He spoke gently to her while cuddling her tighter. "From everything I've read and heard Neji blocked that attack by choice because he cared for you. What happened isn't your fault-"

"It is! He wouldn't have-" Hinata lifted her head towards him.

"No it isn't!" Sasuke told her more sternly, looking at her in the eyes. "You never asked him to jump in front of that attack. He did so on his own free will because he didn't want to see you die." He could feel her crying against him again and he hated that what he was saying was making her do so, but he knew he had to carry on. "When I spoke to Naruto about what happened, he told me your words saved him that day. That if it wasn't for you he would have followed Obito. That you made him realise that not only did he see everyone as his comrade and didn't want them to die, Neji and everyone else believed in those words too. Neji believed in them so much he willingly died for you. Hinata, don't disrespect his sacrifice for you by living your life in the past and letting it go by. It's not your fault, you know."

"I know." She answered almost automatically.

"No Hinata, you're not listening, it's not your fault." He repeated.

"I-I know." Hinata's gaze shifted from his, looking unsure of her own words.

Rolling over so he was now above her on the bed, he looked her directly in the eyes.

"No Hinata," He tilted her face once more to him, "It's not your fault."

"Sasuke don't-" She tried to move from under him but with him above her she could only wiggle from one side to the other.

"Hinata listen to me, it's not your fault." He told her more sternly.

"Please don't-" She pleaded at him.

"It's not your fault."

Hinata began to sob and she flung her arms around his shoulder's pulling him down on top her. With Hinata back in his arms Sasuke lay back on the bed and let Hinata cry it out. He realised that she'd never heard those words before which had all the more firmly established her guilt. He only hoped that hearing them now would allow her to see reason.

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, he hadn't meant to at least. But he stirred when he felt the most delicate of kisses on his cheek. In his half asleep state he knew it was Hinata just by the way she smelt and without opening his eyes moved his head to the side and kissed her fore head.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper, as she lent her head on him and they both drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! But now I'm feeling a lot better I can finally start writing again! To the people that have followed and Favorited my story since I've been absent, thank you so much for choosing this story of many great SasuHina stories out there to follow! And also, thank you to those that have been patient with me and are still continuing to read this story, all your support has been amazing!**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter! And more will definitely be following and quicker too! Promise**

 **Kim xxxx**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 8**

Sasuke sneaked away from the sleeping form of Hinata. He'd somehow managed to move her from off his chest, freeing his arm in process and laying her head on her pillow without waking her up. By some miracle, he had then sneaked across her room and managed to close the door gently without waking her.

"What'ya doing?"

"Shit! Naruto?!" Sasuke jumped at the sound of his best friend's voice right beside him.

"Since when has anyone been able to sneak up on you?" Naruto asked him in shock. "Hey..er...isn't that Hinata's room?" Sasuke looked from Hinata's now shut door and back to his best friend.

"Maybe..." He quickly turned and began walking at a fast pace to his own bedroom, hoping Naruto wouldn't catch the slight blush on his cheeks, notice that he was in his pyjamas or follow him. However with a best friend as nosy as Nauto he had no such luck and annoyingly today of all day's Naruto noticed everything.

"Wait it's 7 in the morning, you're in your pyjamas and I just caught you snaking out of Hinata's room...Did you guys sleep together?"

"No. Yes. No. Urh not like that! Just shut up Dobe!"

"Ha look you all flustered." Naruto began to laugh at him, "So you did sleep together?"

"No! She had a nightmare ok and she was screaming and I went in there to calm her down. Nothing happened!"

"Oh Sasuke you're my knight in shinning armour." Naruto faked talking like a girl and pretended to faint in to Sasuke's arms only for Sasuke to let him drop to the floor. "Ow! What the hell you're suppose to catch me!"

"I only help beautiful women." Sasuke smirked and stepped over Naruto, who's body now occupied most of the corridor.

"So you do admit you think Hinata is beautiful."

"I'd have to be blind not to think so." Saauke answered Naruto's (in his opinion) ridiculous question.

"You like her." Naruto sounded almost shocked. Seeing Sasuke open his bedroom door he quickly dashed into his bedroom before Sasuke could close the door on him.

"Naruto-" Sasuke's voice came out strained and almost threatening but that didn't stop Naruto's questioning.

"Why can't you just admit it? You like her."

"So what if I do? Nothing can happen-"

"Wow- You actually admitted it!"

"What? You just asked me to?"

"Yeah but...I mean, I didn't think you'd actually admit to liking her, you've never told anyone you like them."

"That's not true." Sasuke replied hesitantly, "Ok so you have a point. But that doesn't change the fact that nothing could happen between us."

"What make's you think that?"

"Look at me! I'm evil incarnated, she's...well she's...innocence wrapped in sugar." Sasuke sighed in defeat and sat himself down on his bed with his head in his arms.

"Evil incarnated, huh? I think you give yourself too much credit." Naruto tried to lighten Sasuke's mood.

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"With what?"

"Dating!" Sasuke threw his head up exasperated.

"Well that's easy; flower's, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep-"

"Since when were you the expert on dating?-"

"- Since I started reading-"

"-No, no, no your perverted Godfather's books don't count."

"For someone who just woke up with the girl he likes in his arms you really are a grouch in the mornings."

"Fuck off." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's jibbing.

"Oh I got it! It's nearly December." Naruto stared at Sasuke with excitement written all over his face, however Sasuke had no idea what was so special about December.

"And?..." Sasuke gestured with his hands for Naruto to keep going.

"What do you mean and? You don't know?"

"Do you purposely try to aggravate me?"

"It's Hinata's birthday in December. You should get her something special; something that shows her you care, something totally awesome!"

"That's great and all but what the hell do I get her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friends enthusiastic nature to everything.

"Err...Huh? I dunno? Maybe ask Hanabi? Anyway I better get to the Hokage tower before Kakashi thinks I'm slacking. Catch you later."

Hinata stood in the shower in a daze, the memories from the night before were at the forefront of her mind. But her main worry was she didn't know how to face Sasuke, or what to say to him to even be able begin to thank him for his kind words.

Since returning from the war every nightmare she'd ever had had brought with it a panic attack, yet somehow last night Sasuke had not only stopped it, he had also managed to aid her back to sleep, something that had never happened before. Being wrapped in his embrace, feeling him stroke her arm as she cried, the way he had played with a stand of her hair, just being there for her! He had made her feel ok again, no more than ok! He had made her feel that it was ok to cry; to miss Neji. But also, that what happened wasn't her fault! And for once she believed that! She had been carrying so much guilt and pain around with her that she'd lost sight of her life. She'd let grief and sadness cloud her judgement, her friendships had all suffered, she hardly spoke to Kiba or Shino anymore. Even Kurenai sensei, who she had once seen as a second mother, Hinata hardly spoke to anymore. She couldn't say her life would change in a night, but what she could without a doubt tell you was Sasuke Uchiha had shown her that her life was worth living. Not just her but for Neji also! She wouldn't allow herself to wallow and be depressed any longer.

Once dressed for the day Hinata felt a lease of life spark within her, so much so it made her giggle at her reflection. She could see a sparkle back in her eyes that had been dull and lifeless for so long, her skin almost had a healthy glow to it. Feeling giddy she ran out her room and straight to Sasuke's.

Knocking on the door, confidently for a change, she waited in anticipation. Feeling like Sasuke was taking too long Hinata knocked on the door again, a little louder this time.

"Coming!"

She heard him shout, before the door burst open. Hinata had to bite her lip to stop a gasp from escaping at seeing Sasuke in just a pair of joggers with his whole upper body on show. She had seen him half naked before of course, but that had been when he'd been injured from the puppet; she had been engrossed in healing his back then. Now however, in the light of day, she could see every defined muscle! From pec to pelvis she could see Sasuke's chest was clearly distinguished, through years and years of rigorous training he had gained a perfectly defined six-pack. She couldn't help but notice the way his abdominal muscles moved as he breathed. The outline line of muscle that curved down at the side of his abs and into his shorts.

"Oh- Hinata?" Sasuke smirked at her and began to rub a towel on his hair, "Come on in." He indicated to her. Hinata nodded her head slowly and walked in to the room. "You ok? You look a bit flushed."

"Oh- No. I'm fine." She blushed all the more, thankful he'd put a black t-shirt on, at least she could try and put a sentence together now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her while he carried on getting ready.

"I-I'm good thank you. Actually...Last night is why I'm here-"

"-Yeah I'm sorry I fell asleep, I was just exhausted and-"

"-No! No, please don't apologise." Hinata took hold of Sasuke's hands in hers, begging him to look at her and see how genuine she was, "I mean...It's just that the only reason I was able to sleep again was because you were there and your words last night."

"Oh...Ok." Hinata watched as Sasuke looked from his hands in hers to her face. His face had a slight colouring to it she'd never seen on the Uchiha before, "I meant them. Nothing that happened is your fault."

A feeling of pure relief engulfed her once more from hearing those words off someone who knew exactly how she felt. Feeling her eyes begin to tear from the emotion Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. She felt Sasuke stiffen at her sudden embrace, his shock however didn't last long and his arms soon wrapped themselves around her too.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She could only whisper.

"For what? All I did was state the truth."

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

"You really don't-"

"-I want to!" Hinata pulled back and looked deeply in to Sasuke's eyes, hoping that he saw her will strong. "I'll do anything, all you have to do is ask." She implored.

"Well...I suppose there is one thing." Sasuke admitted, "Come with me." He gently took hold of her hand and led her out his bedroom and down the hallway. Hinata had never been down this side of the house before, she had respected Sasuke's wishes for her not to go looking in the west wing.

Sasuke paused outside a door, right at the bottom of the corridor; the door was like all the other ones in the house, nothing about it gave any clue to what lay behind it.

"I haven't opened this door since...Well for a long time." He admitted, "Ready?"

"Are you?" She asked sensing his hesitation to open the door.

Although he didn't vocally answer her question, Sasuke did go ahead and open the door. Silently Hinata followed Sasuke into the room, she could only make out shapes at first because all the curtains were drawn. Once Sasuke threw open one pair of curtains Hinata was able to see the room more clearly.

Looking around her she noted the double bed, it's grandness drew her attention straight away; with its dark wood and deep red covers. The room was large, much larger than her own and Sasuke's put together. The bed took up some of the space on the back wall along with it's two bedside tables on each side, on top of them Hinata could make out a piece of jewellery of some kind but she was not yet close enough to fully inspect it.

On the right hand side of the room Hinata could make out a rather grand door, it had been left slightly ajar but Hinata could not make out what lay behind until Sasuke opened the next set of curtains.

Hinata was hesitant to move from where she stood but it was obvious this was a bedroom, she just didn't know who's. Once the natural light from the last set of curtains were opened the question of who's bedroom this once was, was answered. Hung up on the wall, to the side of the door Sasuke and herself had walked in, was a painting of a portrait of a family. Hinata felt almost in a trance looking at a certain pair of dark eyes, they were familiar to her she knew it, she just didn't know where? Hinata's hand moved up to touch the child who eyes had drawn her to them, it was only then she realised how close she now was to painting that she could actually touch it. Now that she was closer the sudden realisation hit her, the eyes that were so familiar to her belonged to Sasuke. Not only was Sasuke in the painting but next to him sat a boy older than Sasuke, a stern looking man and a beautiful woman next to him. Each parent had their outer hand on one of their son's shoulder's.

"That's my mother." Sasuke informed her. Hinata hadn't realised he moved beside her and was now admiring the painting also.

"She's very beautiful." Hinata looked towards Sasuke and saw a flicker of sadness before he controlled his features.

"Who's bedroom is this?" Hinata inquired, she had her suspicions but she didn't want to presume.

"This is the master bedroom, my parent's bedroom – was my parent's bedroom." Sasuke glanced around the room seemingly in another world, "I figured it was time I take my place in the house as well as becoming the head of my clan, hopefully." Sasuke went on to explain, "I mean, it wouldn't look right the head of a clan living in the smallest bedroom would it? So I thought maybe you could help me turn this place into my own? You did a great job in the lounge and to be honest I don't think I could trust anyone else-"

"I would love to." Hinata smiled up at him, hearing a sigh of relief off Sasuke in response.

"This time I'll actually help you though, you know pick furniture and stuff. This stuff really isn't to my taste."

"Let's go then," Hinata suggested, "I need to go into town anyway, why don't we go now?"

Sasuke walked beside Hinata through the busy streets of the village. He tried to not notice the looks he was getting, he could handle them; but when he noticed the looks Hinata was also getting, that made his blood boil. Who the hell did these common villagers think they were? What made them think they had any right to judge others?

"It's ok." Hinata looked towards him as they weaved their way through the main street crowded with people.

"Sorry?"

"I can see you getting angsty at the way people are looking."

"Oh – No I don't mind them looking at me...I mean I'm use to it. But why are they-"

"Looking at me?" Hinata finished for him.

"Mmm." Sasuke nodded.

"They think I'm strange I guess. But one day I'll show them I'm just me."

"They think your strange? Have they met Naruto? Or better yet Rock Lee?" Sasuke smiled hearing Hinata laugh at his remark, the funny thing was he wasn't even trying to make a joke, he'd been deadly serious.

"Like you, I'm use to the looks by now." Hinata informed him.

The pair walked in to the library side by side, the moment the old librarian looked up from his book and saw Hinata his face lit up. Sasuke smirked at his reaction realising she didn't only brighten his day but others too. When the old man looked at him Sasuke saw his face drop.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" The librarian stammered.

"Hn."

"Er- Miss Hinata w-what can I do for you today?"

Sasuke gazed to the floor, blocking the conversation between the two. He hated the fact the people were still afraid of him, he wished, like Hinata, he could show them somehow that he'd changed.

Caught up in his own thoughts Sasuke glanced towards Hinata. Just by the look on her face he could tell how much she loved this place; the library, being surrounded by books; and just like that it hit him! The perfect birthday present. It would take work he knew, but to see the look on her face like she had now, he would do anything!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! So it's finally here SasuHina month :D Very exciting! Really enjoying reading the new stories out there on our lovely ship! I was gonna join in but I decided, nope I want to get this story finished first! But who knows maybe after I finish this story I might actually revisit some of the prompts and do a couple of my own one shots like I did last year for SasuHina month and renaissance week.**

 **So just a little warning regarding this chapter it's 10:55pm atm and I just don't have the energy to proof read this chapter in all honesty. But I'm dying to post it so.. any mistakes just let me know and I'll amend them when I get a chance.**

 **Looking forward to you reviews and feedback. Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed so far and bared with me while I've been ill, you support and encouragement has spurred me on to continue to write. Hope you enjoy and pls do review!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 9**

By mid December Sasuke was feeling absolutely exhausted. During the day time Hinata and himself had been decorating his new master bedroom. They'd stripped the whole room bare till all you could see was the plaster on the walls. For 3 days they were unable to continue while they'd hired a plasterer to come and make all the walls straight and even. In that time Hinata had been helping him to memorise all the principle clans and their members in the village, after that was the reason she was here in the first place; to help him prepare for a damn ball.

In the night time however, while everyone slept, Sasuke had been sneaking up to the loft. The space had been filthy with cobwebs, and for the first week he'd had to clean the place from top to bottom.

At first Sasuke had thought he'd have plenty of time to make bookshelves from scratch, but after seeing how much space there was in attic and given how little time he had left, Sasuke had admitted defeated and gone to the only person who he knew could him; Captain Yamato.

* * *

On the day of Hinata's birthday she awoke early, even before the sun rose and sat in the window seat in her room. Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders to keep of the morning chill Hinata watched as the morning mist slowly disappeared and the low sun began to make it's slow assent from beyond the hills. The fresh new snow glittered on the ground and trees from the sun light reflecting on it. The mornings always brought with them a clarity of a new day; a fresh start, that was why she loved to watch the sunrise. The village she had called home for so long was always so beautiful no matter what the season.

While Hinata watched sat in her room, Sasuke began to have a quick shower in his own bathroom. Last night Sakura had had an idea to invite Hinata's father to Hiashi and Hanabi over for breakfast, something they all knew would please Hinata. Naruto and Sakura set up the plans and extended the invitational to team 8 also.

"Sasuke?" He heard his name being called through his bedroom. Once in his clothes for the day Sasuke opened the door to Naruto. Naruto's face was tense indicating to Sasuke something was on his best friends mind and it had to be bad.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked almost immediately and letting Naruto into his room.

"There's been a development with the kidnapping situation." Naruto explained.

"I'd ask if you caught the guy, but judging by your face I'd say this wasn't good news."

"There's been more kidnappings," Naruto informed him, "All the same build, same hair, same colouring as Hinata. We've discovered 8 girls missing so far and not just from the Konoha. They've all been taken the night after Hinata's attempt kidnapping."

"What's Kakashi thinking? He must have some idea what these mean."

"He thinks it's in retaliation. That these girls could be the 2nd best thing to who ever is taking them. There's more though; one of the girls that was taken is a member of the branch Hyuga family. Hiashi has insisted we don't tell Hinata, I'm not even suppose to tell you!"

"How could hiding the facts from Hinata make this go away?"

"I dunno, maybe cos he thinks she'll feel guilty?"

"That does sound like Hinata." Sasuke confirmed.

"Do we think we should tell her though? She deserves to know." Naruto questioned.

"I'll do it..."Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair and sighed, "just not today. We should let her enjoy her birthday at least."

"You er got anything planned? You know, like we spoke about?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Anyone ever told you you're an idiot."

"All the time, but would you have me any other way?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's laughter, on the way out the bedroom they fist bumped one another. They may fight, may tease each other, hell more nasty words than good were said to each other on a daily basis; yet still they saw each other as best friends and even brothers, nor would they have it any other way.

* * *

Once showered and dressed Hinata made her way down to the kitchen to make breakfast and found Sakura already there. They both said good morning to one another and the usual morning pleasantries while Sakura made the coffee. Just as Hinata was about to pop the bread in the toaster Naruto came in to the kitchen and snatched it off her.

"Sit." He commanded, pointing towards the kitchen table. Hinata blinked a couple of times, at the sudden appearance and abruptness of Nauto's arrival. Next Sasuke walked in to the kitchen and took hold of Hinata's hand leading her to a chair.

"Don't worry Naruto's not cooking breakfast. No one wants food poisoning." Sasuke joked making Hinata laugh.

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

Cautiously Hinata watched as team 7 began to whisper to one another and looking at Sakura's phone, all the while they kept stealing glances her way.

"Breakfast is here!" Hinata heard the shout of her little sister and the familiar 'bang' of the front door closing.

"Hanabi?" Hinata called with a smile on her face. Hanabi came bounding in the kitchen not a moment later with 2 carrier bags on each arm. Next walked in her father, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai with her little girl Mirai behind her.

"Didn't think we'd let you make breakfast on your birthday did you?" Kiba teased.

Hinata felt she was smiling so much her face hurt, but soon enough she was giving each of them a hug and thanking them. The kitchen that had been quiet only 5 minutes was now bustling with activity, with people jostling to grab a cinnamon roll and all of Hinata's favourite pastry from the bakers.

Even with all the activity in the kitchen, with all the laughing and joking; even with little Mirai sitting on her knee, Hinata still found her eyes drawn to Sasuke's face. She couldn't help but blush each time he caught her looking. On one occasion he even stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh, which in retrospect wasn't good timing as her father had been informing her that one of the Elder's in the clan was gravely sick. She just couldn't help it though, she never would of guessed that Sasuke and herself could be so close; so close in fact that while she lay in bed she allowed herself to imagine him in bed with her again. She could still remember the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, the feeling of absolute security in them. It didn't help that she knew exactly how he looked with his top off.

"Why do you keep blushing?" Hanabi asked her out of the blue with a wicked knowing smile on her face.

"I-I'm not." Hinata cupped her hands around her face and felt to hot blush on them.

"Uh-huh." Hanabi smirked, looking from Hinata to Sasuke.

"It's just hot in here." Hinata tried to recover herself once again stealing a look at Sasuke.

"Really? Are you sure it's not something or someone else that's making you all hot?" Hanabi giggled.

"What dare we ask are you two whispering about so secretively?" Their father asked them.

"Nothing-"

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time. Hiashi rolled his eyes at his two daughter's knowing full well when they answered at the same time, nothing meant something. And the glint in Hanabi's eyes told him he probably didn't want to know.

By 11am her team members, Sakura and Naruto had left. Sasuke had wished her happy birthday and left also, not telling her where.

Hinata sat in the front room with her father and Hanabi. Hiashi sat in Sasuke's father's now revamped chair drinking his tea ever so delicately and refined.

"Has he swept you off your feet?" Hanabi asked excitedly, suddenly breaking the silence.

"W-What? N-No course not? Hinata stammered. "He doesn't...We don't like each other like that." Hinata blushed.

"Sure." Hanabi scoffed, "Which is why you couldn't stop stealing glances at one another over breakfast this morning."

"Naruto?" Hinashi questioned, "I never noticed anything."

"No! Naruto," Hanabi pulled her face at the boys name, "We all know that guy couldn't see what was right in front of him for years."

"If not Naruto then who?"

"Hanabi-." Hinata looked at her little sister pleadingly.

"Kiba?" Hiashi questioned again.

"Course not! Sasuke of course."

At the mention of the last Uchiha Hiashi began to choke on his tea.

"T-There's nothing happening, we're just friends." Hinata began to play with her jacket sleep. Upon Hanabi noticing her nervous twitch Hanabi immediately stopped the action.

"Really? Friends? So that's why you kept looking at each other, and even when you weren't looking at him he was smiling at you."

"He was?" Hinata couldn't help the smile appearing on her face.

"Oh. My. God." Hanabi whispered.

Hearing the front door slam shut the 3 Hyuga's turned to see Sasuke return.

"Perhaps it's time we take our leave." Hiashi suggested, "Here." He said handing over Hinata a small rectangle box from his pocket. "Happy birthday." He added giving Hinata a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, father." Hinata stood and quickly wrapped her arms around her father.

"Who ever your heart chooses, they are a lucky man." Hiashi whispered. Moving back he cupped his eldest daughter's face, "You remind me so much of your mother." Hinata's eyes widened at her father's remark. She knew she looked just like her, Hinata had found only one photo of her at the compound and that had been locked away in her father's desk.

The resemblance while Hinata had been growing up had made Hiashi's heart ache every time he looked her, now however he saw her becoming more of a woman by the day. She made him proud to be able to call him her father, he wished he could change the years he was beyond harsh to her. But regrets were never going to build their fractured relationship back together.

Once Hiashi had left, Hanabi smiled lovingly at her older sister and also gave her a hug. Telling her older sister she loved her and wishing her a happy birthday, Hanabi then left also.

"I'm sorry if everyone was too loud for you this morning," Hinata began, "I know how much you don't like company-"

"It's you birthday." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder's, "However now that you mention it, you do owe me a favour in return."

"Is that so?" Hinata smirked sensing the teasing in Sasuke's tone.

"Mmmm," He smirked, "So, wear this tonight," Sasuke instructed throwing a paper bag towards Hinata, "be ready by 6."

* * *

Hinata sat on the bed in her room staring at the dress she had taken from the bag Sasuke had given her this morning. What did it mean? The dress was undeniably beautiful, with it's 50's style neckline and flaring skirt. Ino would call the dress the iconic LBD or little black dress. The dress wasn't Hinata's issue though; the fact is Sasuke had told her to wear the dress but her never told her where they were going. The dress alone spoke for itself, wherever they were going the destination would be sophisticated. Would they be alone? If they were was this a date? How should she do her hair? Make up? And most importantly though; how would Sakura feel about this? The questions would not stop coming to her mind the longer she looked at the dress hanging on the front of her wardrobe.

Hearing a knock at her bedroom door abruptly put a stop to the questions, thankfully. Jumping off the bed Hinata went to open the door and smiled seeing Sakura waiting there on the threshold.

"Hey." Sakura smiled.

"Hey." Hinata smiled back and invited her friend in to the bedroom.

"Oh wow," Sakura exclaimed seeing the dress hung up, "I knew the Uchiha's were known for their good taste but I never knew that passed on to Sasuke. He didn't show any style growing up that's for sure. Do you remember that onesie he use to wear in the academy-" They both began to laugh.

An hour later and thanks to Sakura's help Hinata stood in front of the floor length mirror admiring her hair and make up all finished and in the black dress Sasuke had given her.

"You look beautiful." Sakura smiled at Hinata's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks to you." Hinata smiled warmly.

"Hinata when will see how gorgeous you are? If Sasuke can see it, so should you." Hinata blushed at the comment and went back to admiring her reflection. Hinata had styled her hair in to a simple half up half done, with the two side coming together at the back Hinata had twisted so heir looked a little (as Ino would call it) designer messy. She had also added some large curls to the bottom of her hair, not a lot but just enough to compliment the dress. Sakura had then applied Hinata's make up, with a purple smokey eye shadow on her eyes the effect made her eyes look even more purple. The blusher a dusty pink applied in such a way that appeared to highlight the fact Hinata actually had cheek bones. Last to apply was a light pink/beige lipstick that called attention to her mouth; Sakura called them kissable which of course made Hinata blush once more.

Sasuke sat on the couch in the living room trying not to appear to be as nervous as he was. He had had to make himself sit down rather than the walking up and down the rug in front of the fireplace he had been doing for the past 15 minutes – he had driven himself crazy, more so than Naruto and that was saying something! Wearing the only suit he owned Sasuke kept checking himself over just to make sure that his black suit was as immaculate as it was the 10 seconds before that. He chose to wear no tie and have a couple of buttons left undone on his navy shirt.

Hearing the distinctive sound of heels coming down the stairs and a long the corridor Sasuke quickly stood up and tried to look less apprehensive. Seeing Hinata walk into the room nearly knocked the breath out of him, she looked stunning. Not that she didn't normally! But something in the way she carried herself brought attention to how stunning she really was. She was still shy, judging by the fact she was currently blushing at Sasuke obvious stunned face; but the way she coyly smiled at him made his mind go completely blank.

Shaking his head a little just to wake up the dialogue part of his brain Sasuke could feel a slight blush of his own take over his face.

"Umm- Shall we go?" Sasuke asked some what awkwardly. Seeing Hinata nod her head, the two walked up to the front door and collected their coats.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked as they walked towards the village centre.

"It's a restaurant I've been advised to try. They do catering," He explained, "And I thought maybe we could give it a try and see if they would be good enough to use at the ball."

"T-That's a...Good idea." Hinata answered. Sasuke noted the way she looked down after his explanation, she almost seemed disappointed. Had she wanted this to be a date? He had originally intended for this to be a date, but the nervous had got the better of him and he'd thought of the first excuse that came to his head. Who knew, Sasuke Uchiha afraid to admit he wanted a date, Gods his family would be turning in their graves and Naruto would be laughing at him. He could just hear Naruto teasing him already in his mind.

Finally at the restaurant Sasuke opened the all glass door and allowed Hinata to walk ahead of him – ever the gentleman, as his mother would say...Not that he's ever acted much of a gentleman for any other girls, but for Hinata he could.

"May I help you?" A member of the waiting staff greeted them standing behind a little desk.

"I have a reservation under Uchiha for 2." Sasuke explained.

"Ma chere mademoiselle and Monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. Please be so kind as to follow me in to the dining room." The waiter gestured to them to follow him, "We have selected you the best table in the house as per your request Monsieur."

Walking through the busy restaurant Sasuke could see each and every table filled; from couples to groups. Luckily Sasuke had taken Kakashi's advice and had booked ahead; probably about the only time the man's advice had come in handy since Kakashi was made Hokage.

As they walked past each table to their own Sasuke could hear people commenting, whispering both Hinata's and his own name. He guessed he should of seen this coming but it was the men annoyed him, how they watched Hinata walk past as if she was a piece of meat. He instantly stepped along with her and placed his hand on her lower back. Feeling her questioning gaze on him and feeling both their blushes but he chose to ignore her and act as if nothing had changed; continuing on like nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"Your table." The waiter smiled towards them indicating a round table tucked away from prying eyes (thank goodness). "Now I invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," The waiter spoke as Sasuke pulled out a chair for Hinata. She silently thanked him with a shy smile. "And let the dinning room proudly present; Your dinner." The waiter spoke once more and handed them both a menu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers xxx Another week and another chapter. Been doing lots of overtime at work this week so this has been a hard chapter to get a chance to write. I hope you all enjoy it :) Pls let me know with a review.**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 10**

Sasuke looked down at the menu the waiter had given to him and then back up at Hinata, just to make sure she was happy. She had a small smile on her face he noted, so that was a good sign he thought to himself. The restaurant was full, each table having their own conversations yet the room didn't feel over crowed or too loud. To the side of their table Sasuke could see a live band playing soft music as people ate and a small intimate dance floor.

"Arh Mr Uchiha! I am Girai the front of house manager, it is an honour to serve you," a man bowed and spoke to Sasuke as if he had known him for years, "Welcome, welcome. Miss Hyuga, may I say you look absolutely stunning tonight – a vision." He proclaimed taking Hinata's hand and kissing it gently. "For tonight I have asked the chef to prepare the most **spectacular** menu." He spoke with flair and with such confidence.

The menus which they had originally been given were suddenly taken out of their hands and seemingly magically disappeared by another member of staff. "we wish you to be our special guests, put our service to the test and allow us to show you how our restaurant is the best catering in the land of fire."

Hinata watched in awe as Girai clapped his hands and almost immediately a line of waiters were suddenly filling their table with all sorts of cuisine. Eat plate filled to the brim, each delicacy looked delicious and colourful.

"Please eat!" Girai proclaimed, "Tie a napkin round your neck, cherie, and we'll provide the rest." Girai spoke while pouring wine in to Hinata's wine glass.

"What is all this?" Sasuke asked pointing to the food lay before them.

Girai began explaining in explicit detail the name of each dish.

"Please Miss Hyuga try the grey stuff, it's delicious." He spoke spooning a blob of grey mousse on her plate. Hinata not really being one to argue, delicately scooped up some of the moose on to her fork and hesitantly tried it.

"What is it out of curiosity?" Sasuke asked to Girai.

"It's octopus ink mousse." Upon hearing that Hinata tried her hardest not to gag. Sasuke tried his hardest to control his laugh at Hinata's response by hiding his smile behind his napkin. "Isn't it divine Miss Hyuga?"

"Mmmm." Hinata nodded politely although she really didn't think so at all. The Mousse had a gritty texture in her mouth and it tasted very salty. Once she'd swallowed the mousse she took a hold of her glass of wine and drank it in one in hopes of getting rid of the after taste.

Luckily after the octopus ink mousse Hinata and Sasuke enjoyed the rest of the dishes offered to them; beef ragout, cheese souffle and pie and pudding, each one tasted perfect – a culinary cabaret, as Girai had described it.

Once they'd finished their mains Girai offered them deserts too; jellies of every colour and each one with an exotic flavour. Sasuke wasn't really keen on sweet things but Hinata had insisted he share the rose water flavoured jelly with her. They tried other desserts like a vanilla crème brulee which Sasuke enjoyed the most, stating it was sweet but not too sweet for his palate.

"Now you have tried our delicious food let me show you what else we can do for you." Giari escorted them to a small table near the dance floor, this one was more intimate with a small jar of tea light in the centre. Hinata and Sasuke sat beside one another, with their new table being smaller they were angled in such a way that they kept brushing against each other when they moved. She couldn't help but blush at the contact her tummy kept doing back flips also.

As the pair sat at the table they both sat and watched in amazement as Giari and his staff put on the most wonderful display of dancing, singing and acrobatics. Each performer as good as the last, their talents were impeccable; never a foot or note wrong. Giari informed them through each performance of how the performers skills could be incorporated in to the ball, how every guest would be entertained and they would be talking about it for years to come.

As the show went on Sasuke and Hinata were joined by others in the restaurant coming to watch the show also. All around them people enjoyed themselves and were chatting and drinking.

"I have a present for you." Sasuke spoke as one man played the piano.

"You didn't have to." Hinata blushed.

"It's your birthday." Sasuke told her as if that was all the reason needed and pulled a rectangular box out of his winter coat. He placed the present on the table and indicated for Hinata to open it.

Hinata took the box in her hand and began to open the violet wrapping paper. Opening the box Hinata looked at the 3 keys on a plain keyring.

"Those 2 are for the front door," Sasuke explained, point to the two keys that now Hinata looked more closer did match the pair that Sasuke had, "I wanted you to be able to come and go in the Uchiha mansion as you please. Even should the time ever come Konoha wishes me to go away on missions."

"What's this one for?" Hinata whispered, holding up a larger key. It looked older than the other two, with its dark metal and intricate detailing of engraved fans around the ring to place the key on a ring.

"You'll see." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata was trying to process what these keys could mean. She tried to slow down her heart rate but she found it impossible. The thought that even after the ball was over she could go and see Sasuke was beyond thrilling and brought comfort to her she hadn't felt since before the war. She wanted to jump for joy but she remained still; calming herself, after all she was a Hyuga and making a sceptical of herself out in public would be frowned upon by the elders. Instead she watched as couples began to fill the dance floor as a slow song began to be play. Giari could see Hinata looking longingly towards the dace floor.

"Perhaps, Mr Uchiha, the lady would like to dance aye?" Giari whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke looked at Hinata beside him and back to the dance floor with a feeling of dread. Dancing was not his forte, not that he'd tried! "You must dance with the pretty lady, if you don't others will." Giari encouraged with a warning undertone. Sasuke looked around the room, men and boys kept looking over at Hinata, something in the way their gazes paused while they ogled Hinata made his fist clench. If anyone was going to dance with her it would be him!

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked. Hinata gasped at his question, he eyes grew wider from shock.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well I'm not talking Giari." Sasuke chuckled and offered his hand. "So would you?"

Hinata paused for a brief moment looking at his hand, was this really happening? She wanted to pinch herself, looking up to Sasuke's face she slowly nodded her head. Taking his offered hand Sasuke lead her towards the dance floor, weaving in and out of tables around them. She could feel herself blushing as people around them took notice, she could see them all thinking a Hyuga and an Uchiha? Never would anyone of imagined! Hinata included. Yet here she was with Sasuke's hand at the base of her back and the other gently holding her hand, swaying side to side to the music.

"I have to warn you, dancing is not my strong suit." Sasuke commented.

"That's ok." Hinata smiled reassuringly towards him.

"Not very good though for someone who is going to hold a ball."

"You just need a couple of lessons." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that making Hinata laugh. Sasuke felt a sudden bump on his back making him step towards Hinata, their bodies and chests now touching. Sasuke looked around with speculation and caught Giari winking at him as he walked towards the other end of the dance floor.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked her voice full of concern.

"Mmm," Sasuke confirmed, "It's just a little crowded." He added hoping he sounded convincing. To his own ears however he sounded nothing of the sort. Yet still they danced, just swaying from side to side while their eyes never looked away from one another.

Sasuke watched as Hinata giddily opened the front door of the Uchiha mansion with her new keys. After all they had to make sure they actually worked. He laughed at how excited she became when the door opened.

"Come on I'll show you what that other key is for now." Sasuke took hold her hand and lead her through the door and along the corridor.

"Wait!" Hinata halted in her steps causing Sasuke to look back at her, her hand still securely with in his. "I-I just wanted to say that I've had the most magical evening, a-and that I haven't enjoyed my birthday this much in a long time."

Sasuke closed the gap between them, and maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Hinata's eyes shone at him; either way his hand cupped her cheek and his thumb ran over her skin gently. An overwhelming feeling over came him, like a dam suddenly breaking allowing a tidal wave of emotions to flood all within him. The way she looked up at him with her eyes full, he swore he could see in to her soul; it was kind and trusting and all of it shore towards him. Surprising himself and Hinata also he taped two fingers on her forehead and quickly turned away from her startled expression. She didn't know what the gesture meant, but for him it was a sure sign; he had fallen for the Hyuga. Big time!

"This way." He tugged on her arm, trying to break the silence. On ward they walked up the stairs, with Hinata's hand firmly within his own. Sasuke paused at the double wooden doors and turned to Hinata with a smirk on his face.

"What's in there?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see. Give me the key?" He replied. Standing behind her he carefully walked her closer to the door, then guided her hand to the key. He could hear her breathing becoming faster as they both turned the key unlocking the door before them. Walking up another flight of stairs that lead to the attack, Sasuke asked her to close her eyes as they neared the top. Carefully they walked in to the space that Sasuke (and yes ok captain Yamato also) had created.

"Wait right here." He asked her in a excited yet hesitant tone. Seeing Hinata nod Sasuke quickly flicked on the light, the sudden glare making Hinata jump. She felt him stand behind her once more, after hearing and feeling the sudden burning of a fire crackling.

"Ok. Open them."

Opening her eyes Hinata looked all around the space in awe. Along the walls were rows and rows of shelves; from ceiling to floor. On the far side of the space a huge fireplace already lit added a warmth and delightful glow to the room. The room was spacious yet also had a cosy feel to it, with big comfy armchairs by the fire and a patterned rug in between. In the middle of the room a large wooden table filled the space, on closer inspection Hinata could make out golden writing grooved into the tables surface.

"Where did you buy this?" Hinata asked in amazement.

"I made it," Sasuke blushed.

Hinata began to read the writing and trailing her finger admiringly. So many of the quotes from books she had read; 'It is better to be hated for what you are, than be loved for what you are not,' and 'Every human life is worth the same and worth saving.' Reminded her so much of Sasuke interarticular. She chuckled as a famous quote from lord of the ring, 'not all those who wonder are lost.'

"I thought you might like that one." Sasuke smiled.

Slowly walking over to the books that were on one of the shelves Hinata inspected each title.

"The librarian told me they were your favourites." Sasuke spoke hesitantly, as if admitting a big secret. "I thought maybe we could build our own library? You can come here whenever you want, we're the only ones that have keys for up here."

Hinata was at a loss for words. Her emotions were all jumbling together from wonder to absolute joy.

"You're crying." Sasuke stated.

"Am I?" Hinata asked shocked, feeling her own cheeks confirming Sasuke's observation.

"You don't like it."

"No! No! I love it!" Hinata immediately corrected. "I'm just...It's amazing. I've- I've never- No one has ever done anything like this for me." Hinata struggled with her words while still looking around her. "You really want me to help you?" She asked unsure of herself.

"You think I'd be able to find books to cover this many shelves on my own?" Sasuke sniggered.

"No, I suppose not."

"Hinata," Sasuke walked over to her and held her hands in his own, there was some sadness within the way she spoke he didn't like. "You're an exceptional woman and I want your help because I trust you. I want this place to be for us because you're – special." He struggled. "Your opinion means a lot to me and -"

Hinata couldn't help it, every word he said made her want to kiss him – and she did. She had to go on tip toes and luckily she was in heels or she'd be kissing his chin instead of his lips right now.

He took a second, the shock she guessed, but then he was kissing her back. His mouth felt soft against her own, and somewhere in the space of a second, his arms had wrapped around her and her hands had his shirt scrunched up in them pulling him closer. The kiss felt like it lasted so much longer than it did, in reality it really only lasted 5 seconds if Hinata was to guess. But in that time so many things had changed for the both of them, emotions fully confirmed with in themselves.

As they drew back Sasuke was still some what in shock. She'd kissed him, and he'd kissed her and my God did he want to jump and laugh and... Oh my God he was turning in to a loved up drip! He was blushing and so was she, both had yet to say a word, he couldn't his mind was still reeling over the fact she had been the one to kiss him made it all the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow it's been a while I'm sorry guys! A lot had been happening since I wrote my last chapter! Life I'm afraid has thrown a lot of unexpected twist and turns my way; from health to relationships its all happened! I've sold a house and bought a new one! It's been a crazy few months for sure! Anyway hopefully all that shit is out of the way and finally I can get back to writing, cos I've missed it loads! I hope to hear from you in reviews and I promise to keep writing and posting now, no more hiatus!**

 **Thank you for your supportive messages while I've been away and keeping me motivated**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 11**

Sasuke strolled through the village with a brown paper bag of grocery shopping heading towards home. Even though he had been back in the village for a few months now he still found the mundane everyday things strange. The life of a rogue was a tough one, never knowing what and where his next meal would be coming from; and it was odd to think he had all these amenities to hand now.

Walking through the streets Sasuke would only admit to himself, he was a people watcher. He secretly enjoyed watching the children run around in the streets playing games or begging their parents for a new toy, seeing this made Sasuke realise that the price paid in war was worth the effort for peace; just like today.

However the nearer he walked towards the Uchiha district Sasuke felt a disturbance in the air. The clouds seemed bigger and darker, the air somehow felt moist but with no fog or rain to make it feel so. The biggest clue though that something wasn't quite right was the feeling of Hinata's chakra. He knew her chakra signature off by heart now, he'd somehow become addicted to the feeling of it around him as it created goosebumps on his skin.

At night while they slept in their own bedrooms (when he was positive Hinata had fallen asleep) he would close his eyes and like a shadow on the floor he would send his chakra in search of Hinata's. Of course he knew his childhood home like the back of his hand so it was easy for his chakra to find her room and enter under the gap of the door. Once in her room her chakra would combine willingly with his own. When they infused together, both chakra's still held their own distinct colours; yet where they were combined in to one it became an intense glow of pure white light in the centre to dark purple in the outer circle. He would often fall asleep smiling at the thought that at least one part of him was sleeping with Hinata once more.

Their kiss played on his mind constantly. He often found himself watching her lips when she spoke, remembering the feel and taste of them against his own. Neither of them had spoken about the kiss. Sasuke often mused if he'd just dreamed it; and if he didn't what did it mean? If anything at all? Was it just a thank you for her present? But that didn't seem very 'Hinata'. He knew her to be shy and hold her self back especially when it came to her own strength (he assumed it was because she'd been told most her life she was weak, and now she believed it to be true). Yet she had kissed him! She'd made the first move, so did that mean it was his turn to make the second? He really didn't know.

While his inner thoughts had him consumed suddenly he felt her chakra; it seemed more concentrated, especially where the dark clouds in the sky were forming. Sasuke could also sense Naruto's and Sakura's chakra near by, this reassured him if something was wrong at least he could relay on his friends to be there.

Just the thought of something being wrong triggered a fear in Sasuke of loosing Hinata. The grocery bag he'd been carrying was dropped to the floor with no regard to what was inside. Within moment's Sasuke had ran through his district and was stood by the side of Naruto and Sakura.

He'd expected a scene of chaos, of fighting the enemy, not Hinata lay on her back on the grass under a weeping willow with arms spread out beside her.

"You feel it too right?" Naruto asked him without team 7 looking from Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"She's been like this all morning," Sakura explained, "She's not moved once. Her chakra is building more and more, I have no idea what she's doing but-"

"I'll find out." Sasuke interrupted Sakura and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

She could feel it! Nature all around her, she was one with it just like she'd been practising since Sasuke had sat with her underneath this same tree. Not only was she one with nature, now she could control it. A week ago she had found a book in the library all about weather patters, using her new found knowledge Hinata used her chakra to speed up the weather that was already forming in the clouds above her. She could manipulate the clouds, the water in the air, anything! Her! The weak Hyuga, the failure, the rejected heir of her clan!

Being at one with the world around she was acutely aware of the green healing glow of Sakura's chakra, of Naruto's burning like the sun chakra she had looked to as a little girl. But now, as a woman, there was one chakra that caught her attention, she found herself willing him over and couldn't help but smile when Sasuke began to enter her space. She felt the grass flatten under his footsteps and spring back up upon its release. The wind shift around him as he walked and finally when he lay down next to her.

She knew he could feel her chakra, what she didn't expect was for him to hold her hand and to infuse his chakra with her own. When she felt it's power she couldn't help but gasp, how did he control it? How did he not crack under it's weight? She didn't know, all she knew was he was helping her, experimenting with her. They lay there, time ever passing, until finally what she had been trying to build all this time, happened.

Opening her eyes Hinata gradually sat up, she felt weak from using all her chakra, she hadn't eaten since morning but she'd done it! She felt Sasuke shift beside her and gently place an arm around her pulling her right next to him so she could rest.

"Snow?" Sasuke asked. Hinata just smiled seeing the snowflakes fall from the sky and start to cover the ground and surfaces around her. "You made it snow?"

"Mmmm." Hinata confirmed, too tired to use words.

"You're crazy Hyuga." Sasuke smirked. "Cone on let's get you fed before Sakura worries."

By late afternoon the snow had covered the ground and surrounds. Hinata along with team 7 sat at the kitchen table eating a takeaway meal Sasuke had had to go and buy after dropping all the groceries he'd bought earlier; Of course Hinata had apologised profusely about it but Sasuke wouldn't hear any of it.

"Hinata!" The foursome heard the shout first then front door slam. Sasuke watched as Hinata's face lit up hearing her little sister's excited voice. "Hinata!"

"In the kitchen!" Hinata shouted back and went running to the kitchen door where she met Hanabi. Sasuke smiled at the young girls appearance, she looked so innocent in her bright red winter coat, her cheeks flushed from running over from the Hyuga compound, bright yellow wellies and black winter gloves.

"Come on, come on! It's snowing!" Hanabi pulled on Hinata's sleeves. "You know what that means?" Hinata laughed and quickly (because of Hanabi's constant pulling and excitement) placed on her own winter coat and shoes then both ran out the front door. Sasuke was beside her in an instant, his hands gripping her arms now inside her winter coat.

"You made it snow for Hanabi?" He asked wanting confirmation of the thoughts in his head.

Hinata's cheeks turned red as she nodded.

"Hanabi loves the snow." Hinata confirmed all the more. "I'd do anything to make her happy and with her not allowed to be on missions now I wanted to cheer her up."

Sasuke slowly nodded, and released the older Hyuga allowing her to go outside to Hanabi. He stood there; at the front door, for a few moments in contemplation. She reminded him of Itachi at times, the way she cared for Hanabi. Her words 'I'd do anything to make her happy' struck a cord within him. He could feel the truth of those words. The way she looked as she'd spoken them made it very clear; Hinata would not only doing anything to make her happy, Hinata would die for Hanabi if called for.

For the rest of the afternoon the Hyuga sisters and team 7 enjoyed the snow, making snow angels, snow men and women (and Hanabi's insistence) and a snow ball fight.

As the afternoon progressed in to evening the Hyuga sister's excused themselves to Hinata's room. After both having a shower to warm themselves up Hinata sat on her bed with Hanabi braiding her hair.

"So...-" Hanabi began their conversation, "Sasuke Uchiha, you like him?" She asked hesitantly.

Hinata found herself blushing just at his name and was thankful her younger sister was faced other way otherwise Hanabi would be teasing her even more.

"There's something sweet and almost kind -"

"Sasuke?" Hanabi interrupted looking to her sister now, "But he was mean and was coarse and unrefined -"

"And now he's dear and so unsure." Hinata smiled thinking of the way Sasuke had created the library, "It makes me wonder why I didn't see it there before." She mused.

"Because this is Sasuke we're talking about. The man hell bent on revenge, he didn't talk to anyone but his team, he's -"

"I know Hanabi; but that was his past. It's clear he's been no prince charming, but no man is. Now however I know him, and would even go far as to call him one of my dearest friends."

"Have you kissed?"

Hinata blushed giving Hanabi all the answer she needed. Hanabi squealed in excitement, "Oh Gods was it good? Is he the best kisser? I bet he is he's such a bad boy and-"

"He's my first kiss." Hinata confessed.

"And...?"

"And it was...good." Hinata giggled, struggling to find the correct word.

"Ok, ok. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." Hanabi held Hinata's bigger hands in hers in urgency.

"Hey," Hinata smiled softly at her younger sister and moved a stray hair to behind her ear, "I'm the older sister remember, it's my job to look after you."

Sasuke lay in the bed in his new room, it is the first night in what use to be his parents room. It was strange to him, no more than strange; it was never what he'd been prepared or raised for. He was the second in line to being the Uchiha heir; this should have never been his bedroom in the first place. Itachi should be lay here now; not him. The vastness of the room had him on edge also, when he'd had the curtains closed he found himself checking the dark corners every 5 seconds, the life of a rouge still in-grated into him from all those years. After checking the corners for the 5th time he'd got so annoyed with himself he threw the curtains open and allowed the glow from the moon to light up the room.

"Finally." He sighed, laying back down in the bed. Getting himself comfy, he lay on his side pulling the blanket around him and closed his eyes. His relaxed state only lasted a moment when he felt Hinata's chakra signature leave her bedroom. Opening his eyes once more he sat up in bed wondering where Hinata could be sneaking off to.

Getting himself out of bed once more he grabbed a t-shirt from the near by chair and made his way to Hinata's destination; the library.

"Hey?" He spoke quietly once he entered the library.

Hinata peeped her head around the armchair she was currently snuggled in to with a book.

"Hey." She smiled back, once she'd seen him in the light.

"Why you up here?" He enquired.

"Hanabi fell asleep in my bed," She smiled affectionately at her younger sisters name, "She takes up all the room and I couldn't sleep with all her wriggling so I decided to come up here and read."

"You mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata had only turned on the lights near the armchair by the unlit fire, making the room seem snug. She had a blanket covering her legs and grey cardigan over her shoulder's that was far too big for her, Sasuke would even go so far as to say it was men's size.

"Would you like me to light the fire?" He asked, worried that she might be cold.

"No thank you." Hinata answered and went back to her book.

Sasuke sat in the armchair picking up a random book and read. He sat there in silence with Hinata for what felt like an hour, he didn't know as there was no clock in the library. Looking up after reading the first few chapters of King Arthur and the knights of the round table, he heard Hinata's heavy breathing and saw her sleeping. Smiling to himself he crept towards her.

"Let's get you to bed Hyuga." He whispered.

Picking her up in his arms, he watched as she snuggled in to his chest and carried her carefully down the stairs. For a grown adult Sasuke noted she felt pretty light. Remembering that Hanabi was in Hinata's room for the night Sasuke debated where to take her; all the other guests room, although clean, none had bedding on them. His old room had been striped, so the only place left to take her was his new room. Sasuke hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way, but he couldn't help but allow his heart to skip a beat. He'd hated being in his old parent's bedroom on his own, the thought of having her in the room with him made him feel intensely more comfortable with the thought of sleeping.

Laying her down in the bed, he noted the frown on her face when she felt his warmth escape her.

"Good night. Hinata." He whispered, placing his fore finger and middle finger on her fore head.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?" He answered making his way over to the chair that had previously held his clothes from the day.

"I've organised dance lessons for you tomorrow." She told him sleepily, then pulled the cover over her and turned on her side; leaving Sasuke with the feel of dread.

Sasuke sat watching Hinata sleep and slow but surely his eyes finally grew heavy and he fell in the land of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! As promised on a roll FINALLY! Thank you to the people who sent reviews I really appreciate each and every one of them, especially after not writing for so long! And to the people who decided to favourite this story, myself and follow, HELLO, thank you so much for liking my little story :)**

 **So here it is another chapter, hope you guys like it! And pls review**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 12**

Hinata walked back in to the Uchiha mansion after returning from the Hyuga compound. She'd spent her morning with Hanabi and her father catching up over tea. They had left early in the morning, so early Sasuke had still been asleep on the chair in his room. Upon waking Hinata had smiled warmly at the sight of Sasuke seeing him finally getting some rest.

Now by midday at her return, she entered the mansion hearing music coming from the large ballroom.

"I just can't do this." She heard Sasuke's voice sounding frustrated.

"It just takes practice, is all." She heard her old mentor say; Kurenai.

Hinata walked in to the ballroom and paused at the door. Her heart heavy upon the sight of Sakura in Sasuke's arms dancing, or rather trying.

"And 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3." Kurenai instructed them.

Hinata couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sight of them, her heart hurt in pain just watching them. She knew it was irrational but seeing them together she couldn't help but think how suited they looked together.

Not bearing to look at the sight any longer Hinata turned and tried to walk out the door silently, however in her haste in hadn't heard Naruto or noticed his chakra behind her and bumped right in to his chest.

"Oh, Naruto?" She blushed, looking to the floor, "I'm sorry I was-"

"Come on," He grabbed her hand smiling, "Let's dance. I've gotta learn too."

Naruto dragged a reluctant Hinata in to the ballroom right next to Saskue and Sakura.

Sasuke watched as his best friend took Hinata in to hold, as Kurenai instructed Naruto where to place his hands. He couldn't help but glare at the hand on her waist.

"Ow!" Sakura cried, as he stood on her toe, yet again.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking down at her, "I'm just-"

"Distracted?" She smiled knowingly up at him.

"Yeah, something like that."

Sasuke's head shot over to Hinata and Naruto hearing her laughing, to Hinata bent back while Naruto whispered something in her ear. Hinata shook her head at playfully slapped Naruto's arm shaking her head at him.

"I can't do this." Sasuke abruptly spoke and walked out.

Hinata looked over to Sakura confused wondering where Sasuke was going. Kurenai had tried to call after him but he'd quickly apologised and carried on walking.

"Why don't you try talking him?" Kurenai advised, once she'd made her way to Naruto and Hinata.

"Me?" Hinata questioned, "But -"

"I think Kurenai is right Hinata." Sakura seconded, "He seems more open with you than both Naruto and me." Winking to a blushing a Hinata.

Sasuke had walked to the Uchiha shrine within the grounds. He felt he needed guidance and somehow his legs had brought him here. With his hands in his pockets he walked up the crumbling stone steps and pushed the heavy wooden doors open. The problem was; he had no idea who he could turn to. He'd never felt jealousy before, romantic jealousy anyway. There was no one in his peer group, that he knew of, that had been in a serious relationship and nor did he feel he knew them well enough to talk about such things.

Going to Kakashi would be just as bad, the man may read novels but they were more pervy than romantic, and that's about all the romance his sensei had ever known (as far as Sasuke was aware). So here he was turning to the dead, of all places.

The shrine had certainly seen better days Sasuke noticed. Like all other buildings in the Uchiha district, in its hay day the building had been one of the most beautiful in his district. There were marble graves with scriptures on them, that had once been a pristine white, now they were covered in dust. Sasuke remembered his mother scolding him one time for breaking one of her beloved flower pots and his punishment had been to clean the graves, even using a toothbrush to clean in the engraved writing.

At the end wall, Sasuke stood at the foot of the hanging torch, he remembered Itachi telling him how special the torch was, 'It can only be lit by the Uchiha flame'. Sasuke had had no idea what he'd meant by that and had quickly forgotten the advice; until now. Using his fireball ninjutsu, a very tame version of course the torch lit.

For a split second he'd hoped something dramatic would happen, ghosts of his ancestors would rise from the graves, hell he'd even take advice from his father right now. But nothing happened, other than the shadows created by the flames dancing on the wall.

"So what do I do now?" Sasuke asked himself. Honestly he felt like an idiot standing here, talking to the dead (or himself), what did he expect? Them to answer back? He kicked a stone away and placed his hands back in his pocket with a sigh.

Hinata stood outside the shrine. She'd followed Sasuke's chakra signature leading her to here. She noticed how his chakra had spiked for a split second and now it seemed to almost vibrate with his emotions.

"Sasuke?" She called, not sure if she should step in a sacred shire for the Uchiha family.

Seeing Sasuke a moment later step out the building Hinata jumped up the stone steps.

"A-Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just... contemplating things." Sasuke answered, searching for the right words.

"Anything I can help with?"

Sasuke sat on the stone steps and tapped the space next to him, inviting her to sit. Hinata sat down her legs hanging to one side so she could face him. Sasuke sat facing the Uchiha district but gave her a small smile before quickly facing forward again.

"I want to be honest with you, but a part of me is hesitant." He confessed.

"You can tell me anything Sasuke." She assured him and placed a hand on his arm, currently wrapped around his legs. She couldn't remember ever seeing him like this, and the only word she could think of to describe him right now was vulnerable, and just didn't seem 'Sasuke' at all.

"Do..Do you miss your family?" She questioned, "If it is, I get that." She quickly added, "If you want to be alone I underst-"

"It's not that." He cut her off, quickly taking hold of her hand as she was getting up.

"Is it the dancing? I'm sorry if I pushed you in to it -"

"No, no its-" He stopped mid sentence, and looked towards her. He could see the worry in her eyes, the way she'd keep blaming herself if he didn't disclose anything. "You were dancing with Naruto." He finally professed, "I didn't like it. The way he was holding you," He scowled at the memory, "I wanted to rip his hands off." He looked forward quickly, feeling he'd already said too much.

"Sasuke?" Hinata almost whispered. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her, "I felt the same, seeing you dancing with Sakura," Sasuke's eyes widened at Hinata's own admission, "And I don't know what to do, you're going to have to dance with so many women at the ball and I don't-"

"What?!" He cut her off, "I'm not doing that."

"But it's tradition. You're a single male and you have to dance with every single woman there. You...You have a clan to revive."

"Hinata," Sasuke sighed and turned his torso more towards her, "I'm not exactly the kinda guy to give a fuck about traditions." He smirked. "Rules are made to be broken."

"Why don't we make a promise?"

"A promise?"

"Let's promise, not to dance with anyone but each other?" Hinata asked.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, seeing Hinata hold out her little finger.

"A pinky swear."

"A pinky what?" Sasuke almost laughed, "Sometimes you make me wonder how you could be a ninja and still be this innocent." He joked

"Hey! I have you know this is the most sacred swear in the world! If you break it, terrible things could happen." Hinata spoke in a spooky tone, carrying on the joke.

"Oh well, I'm not having that shit on my shoulder's," Sasuke hooked his own little finger around her own, "Ok now what?" He asked.

"Now repeat after me," Hinata instructed, "I promise, on my fate, not to dance with any other, but you." Sasuke copied Hinata's words.

"And I so wanted to dance with Naruto." Sasuke joked.

"Hey!" Hinata played along and nudged his shoulder.

"There is only problem with this promise though, I still can't dance. I mean you saw what I was like in there," He indicated to the mansion.

"Then I'll teach you." Hinata stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her. "Now place one hand here," She said, once they'd got to the solid ground. Sasuke placed one hand around her waist, resting it on the base of her back. Hinata smiled coyly at his as with the other hand he gripped on to hers. "Think of dancing like a fight," She told him making Sasuke raise an eye brow at her, "it's all attack and defence see, you take a step and I follow." Sasuke moved his left foot back slightly and looking at their feet he watched as Hinata took a step forward with her right foot almost instantaneously.

"This feels so weird without music." Sasuke mused, "I feel like an idiot." He admitted, while still stepping back and forth with Hinata.

"Don't worry about that,"Hinata advised, "And don't look down, you don't need to watch what your feet are doing. They'll know what to do, trust yourself and it will come."

Sasuke looked from the floor to Hinata's face seeing the gleam in her eyes, the way that shone at him; he couldn't of taken his eyes of her now even if her wanted to. Plus, she was right his feet kept moving in their little square and each time Hinata followed. They'd created their own rhythm, one step, two, then three and back to the beginning.

"When do we get to dance like you did on the lake?"

"On the lake?" Hinata looked at him confused.

"With the water clone you made, you were going round in circles and-" Sasuke cut himself off realising his error. Hinata had been unaware that he'd watched her that night.

"You watched me?" Hinata asked and stopped dancing in her brief shocked state.

"Well I... I mean... I was worried about you and you said you were just going for a walk. So I may have checked on you- Only for a little bit!" He hastened to add.

"You were worried about me?" She asked, her head falling to one side like a confused puppy.

"Well – I mean – I care about you so, yeah I was worried." Sasuke ran a hand over the back of his neck feeling suddenly awkward, just standing opposite Hinata professing... Care? Gods he was an idiot! Why couldn't he just say the words? I like you, I think you looked beautiful dancing that night.

"I care about you too." She whispered, taking a step closer to him once again. Sasuke closed the gap all the more by holding her in his arms again and rested his forehead on hers.

"Why is when I'm around you I can't think straight?" Voicing his frustrations about not being able to talk about his feelings.

"oh I'm sorry-"

"Don't say sorry, you're always saying sorry for things that aren't your fault."

"I'm sorry, I can't help-"

"Just shut up Hyuga." Sasuke smiled and tilted his head to one side and kissed her. Her lips were exactly as he rememberer them; soft, warm and felt amazing against his own. His hand wrapped around in to the back of her hair as he pulled her closer. He licked her bottom lip, wanting to taste her lips and add that to his existing memories.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulder's and stood on tip toes, gaining a better angle to do her own experimenting. She'd felt him lick her bottom lip and gasped at it's touch. She'd read about such kissing in books but had never experienced them herself. Cautiously, she traced her tongue against Sasuke's bottom, the sensation alone caused a butterfly effect within her stomach and chest. Sasuke pulled her more against him, their bodies now leaving no gaps to where she began and he ended. Their tongues explored the others, both studying one another's taste and texture. The conclusion of their experiment; well science says you have to try something 3 times to know it's outcome.


End file.
